Reversion
by Wolf With Morals
Summary: He felt the pain of regeneration coming stronger, like a slow tide. It was not the volcano this time, but a steady stream of lava. Pouring down the edge of a mountain, burning and drowning in it’s wake."Ace? I'm going now." *The story is complete!*
1. In Pain

_Author's notes: My 1st real story up. Tad bit excited. So, enjoy and I hope to find more 7th Doctor fans out there! -BBC owns all_

_*Recently revised and kind of self-beta-ed if possible*  
_

**REVERSION PART 1**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**  
The entire world shifted. This was not a normal event on most evenings.  
**

Ace was thrown off her bed and quickly rolled across the room. The new tilt of the floor sent her slamming into the metal chair. Clothing of various types of cleanliness tumbled onto her as she struggled to catch her breath, along with something sturdy.

"Oi! Brill' wake-up!" Ace shrieked, her hands freeing themselves from the death grip on the chair's legs. Pushing the clothes off her, she got to her feet and stumbled to the door. All the while, trying to get her brain to realize that, yes indeed, the floor was no longer a_ floor_ as much as a wall.

The TARDIS door creaked open, revealing more of the same shift in the corridors. A distinctive wheeze echoed towards her.

Ace's stomach churned, she felt a warmth under her skin and suddenly it all was put right. She knew it was all still tilted, but, the Cheetah virus had slipped out.

"Professor!" She shouted, her voice slurred by the fangs. Her bare feet slid her down to the lowest point on the wall and she crouched there a moment.

Sweat began tickling the back of her neck, the TARDIS seemed to be getting warmer. She started to straighten, the TARDIS disagreed with this movement. It swiveled the corridor to further complicate things. Ace fell back into a crouch again and ran across the doors that once had lined the TARDIS walls.

Ace didn't have time to worry about her sneaky transformation, and rather, jumped over a stray coat rack. Sure footed, she ran as the hall continued in wobbling indecision.

Her feet hit the quickly warming metal and she saw the lights switch to a pale amber, almost a sickly colour.

A door below her feet opened, Ace scrambled over it, stumbling as she landed beyond it. She spun and popped her head down the door."_Hello_? Professor?" Her voice echoed in a room that was completely pitch. Backing slowly from the open door, she watched it close of it's own accord.

Turning her attention back to the corridor ahead of her, she saw_ all_ the doors were opening and closing.

--------

"Something's gone _very_ wrong." His 'R's' growled a little as he spoke. The Doctor's fingers clutched to the control as he hung over the wall below him.

The door on what was now the floor, opened. Ace climbed through it. Her motions smooth as she approached below him.

"What's wrong_ now_, Professor?" She quipped, her eyes scanning him with a hint of amusement in their yellowed depths.

"Quiet Ace! Now's not the time..." He announced, his back was beginning to drip sweat and his fingers were losing their grip. "Look out below!"

She obediently moved and allowed him to fall the 10 feet to the wall.

He noticed her eyes probing him still. "Ace, we have more important things to worry about!" Snappy, he scurried over to his umbrella, dropping to his knees. Using the tip to pry the cover off one of the circular designs now underfoot. "Pop as many of these off as you can, Ace."

Sweat dripped into one of his eyes and he dabbed it away with his arm. It did little good though, because his flesh was already moist there too. His fingers scrabbled at the edges of the circle until it was free and looked into the mass of wires.

There was a loud 'clang' that shuddered the whole TARDIS. "Cloister bell?" He muttered, his hands deep into the colour coded wires. He spared a glance at Ace, who had been doing as he asked, and was now crouched in a tense position a few feet away. Watching him.

--------

Ace saw him swipe at his forehead, trying to staunch the seemingly feverish flow of salty-liquid that had soaked his hair and under arms. She tilted her head a little. Her cat-eyes letting her see the warmth on him as a slight blur around his body. It was just a shade of deeper amber then the lights that now darkened the TARDIS.

She wanted to lighten the mood with a quip, but, the Doctor looked so frustrated and panicked. His upper half had been shed of clothing except a white under shirt, while his lower half was sock-less and his braces were absent.

Now that she thought about it, his clothes were in a heap across the room on the floor…or, wall rather.

She straightened, hair standing on her arms. His head lifted, with one of those, _'I'll figure it out, don't worry'_ smiles. It was his way to cover the fact he was _almost_ scared.

Ace closed her eyes a moment, packing away the fright and the Cheetah virus influence. Blinking a few times, she adjusted to the nearly black room. The amber lights must have been fading and her eyes had been compensating for it.

"Can you see?" She slipped her away around the exposed holes. He nodded and gave a mild grunt, moving to the hole to his right. Ace knelt next to him, watching his fingers twitch over wires.

--------

The Doctor leaned back on the heels of his feet as the lights began to flicker back on. "Ah, good girl!"

He reassured Ace with another smile, the wall began to tilt him backwards. "Oop! Look out, Ace!" He tumbled to the floor, ducking the hubcap shaped covers.

He took a moment to recover his senses before sitting up. There was still a slightly pink-ish milkiness to the lighting.

"What's going on, Professor? I woke up to the world going all topsy-turvy. Not to mention, a _serious_ power outage!"

"I don't know yet." Evasive, his voice was a bit rough. He pulled himself up, with some help from the control panel, and then offered Ace a hand.

--------

Ace felt his skin hit hers, and she frowned. "Professor, your skin feels like you've been playing with the sun!" She pulled away. He'd never broken such a sweat before, if _anything_ his skin was always cool to the touch.

He looked at her blankly. "Oh?" It appeared to have dawned on him that he was out of sorts at the moment.

Ace watched a hand wander his damp hair, tracing his fingers through the dark , his attention turned to the TARDIS, hands flying across the consoles. "No, no, no!" He was swift, his actions displaying his worry.

"What is it?" She peeked over his shoulder at the multitude of flashing buttons.

Even though she had no idea what most of them did, the fact they were all blipping colours at the _same_ time was probably not a good thing.

"I'd rather you weren't breathing down my _neck_." He was frowning, his eyes flashing as he peered at the console. She backed away. He looked awful.

He slowly focused on her and the corner of his mouth twitched with a small smile. A handkerchief was produced from his pant pocket and he mopped his brow.

"Nothing to worry at Ace. I was up late-" He trailed off, and reached over to tap her nose. "-just a silly nightmare. Got myself worked up. The TARDIS was just over reacting." His tone was jovial, but, Ace was watching his eyes. He was lying to her again.

--------

The Doctor watched the console room door shut behind his young companion. She'd almost put up a fuss, she was concerned; he could see it in her bleary eyes. He leaned against the central control panel, he needed a moment to sort this out.

He felt his knees lock, forcing him to retreat to the floor. It was too humid. The metal was hot to the touch. Pain trailed along his stomach, hunching him over. A spasm caught him off guard, it ran down his spine, he arched in attempt to ease it.

Another twinge pulled his stomach into a knot and he moaned as it ran along his sides. He ended up bent in half, clutching his waist, trying to catch his breath.

The TARDIS was thrumming beneath him, sending the waves of empathy to him. It wasn't doing any good though, he felt a pipe burst beneath the floor he was sitting on. Smoke seeped between the tiny cracks in the metal panels. She was not doing well either.

The pain moved to his shoulders, he tried to roll them to make sure it wouldn't get unbearable.

The Doctor's eyes flew open. Ace burst into the room, her eyes wide and feet shifting on the hot metal. "Professor! There's smoke pouring in from the walls and I swear it _wasn't _Nitro this time!"

-------

Ace crouched, the Doctor was shivering. He'd slipped downwards, flopped completely on the floor. Ace noticed the lights in the TARDIS dimmed as he seemed to go unconscious. "Professor?" She felt her voice squeak in a childish manner, she swallowed to rid herself of the fear clogging her throat.

Ace felt a cold tingle, panic. She wasn't expecting a reply, so, when one came, she started a little.

"Have we landed yet?" His voice was low, as if conspiring towards something, but, his eyes were dilated and unfocused.

Ace scowled at him, "You scared me half to death!"

"Yes…" His voice trailed off.

--------

The Doctor saw his companion's face harden as he awoke.

"What_ is _going _on_, Professor?" Her question was a demand and the Doctor had to think a moment.

Truth or lie? Truth or lie? _Ah_, the elusive -if not completely honest- half-truth.

"Just a nightmare, like I'd said, _hmm_?" He winced as a twinge of pain cut through his chest. The TARDIS floor was now far too hot to sit on. His bare skin was going to get blistered if it got much warmer.

She was jumping, trying to not scald her feet. "At this rate all my Nitro is going to go off!"

Another burst of smoke leaked out of the floor beside her, it was coolant. The frost lined the edge or the small rupture in the floor only a moment, before melting, then, evaporating.

The Doctor realized that was indeed a possibility, the Nitro could explode, if it got much hotter.

His hands began tampering with the controls again. But, the knobs were hot. The switches were steaming. The rotor was wheezing.

The fact the cloister bell had stopped…it was becoming worrisome.

His stomach sent a wave of pain and he closed his eyes. What _was_ this? He hissed through his teeth as a sharper pain came, right behind his knees. It threatened to make him collapse again. Muscle spasms.

"Somehow, that's not reassuring…" He growled as he felt his fingers burn on the console. "I'm trying to reroute power from the unused sections of the TARDIS to gain environmental support again and get the coolant flowing more efficiently to correct the damage of the..." There really was no need to tell Ace, she would find out in due time. But, a little reassurance was needed sometimes.

"Professor-" Ace was standing on his jacket, no longer hopping. He gave her a short glance.

"Not_ now_, Ace!" He spat the words at her. A spark from his internal control switch sent a jolt through him. A shower of multi-coloured lights spewed out, and the light flickered in the ceiling above.

The Doctor wrapped his hands around the lever that would begin emergency support and pulled it down, before he could jerk his hands away.

The TARDIS began tilting again. "Oh, no you don't…" He whispered to her, freeing his reddened hands from the lever and switching the stabilizer on.

"I'd rather not end up on my head, unless it's _my_ choice, thank you." He curtly told the old girl, waiting for her to react. The tilting began to get worse. In exasperation, he wailed his fist on the console.

Normality was restored.

-------

Her wits, (as well as the loads of Nitro-9 in her room) couldn't have taken much more of that heat. She knew the Doctor hadn't wanted her storing mixed Nitro in the TARDIS without his being aware. Besides, this latest batch was a real head turner, and she wanted to surprise him-

"I do hope you realize before we died of the heat, we would have blown up. Poof!" He made a hand gesture to remind her of the explosion.

How did he know what she was thinking? Was it some kind of Time Lord 'I will be, so I am' thing?

"It would have been a jolly big surprise though!" Ace muttered, attempting wit to get him to stop scowling at her. She gave him a small smile, and he only closed his eyes and sighed.

Ace drew out of her thoughts, the Doctor looked shaken. Suddenly flushed again. "Oi, Professor, you_ look_ awful." She tentatively stepped off his coat onto a floor that was cooling rapidly

He was always in control, wasn't he?

"A man always_ does_ with out his jacket and brolly." His voice was spry, and he regarded her with bright eyes. Not so much bright as…moist. Glittering with liquid, like he was about to cry.

Ace tilted her head a little, "You should go to the infirmary-"

--------

He raised both hands, "_Not_ now. I have to figure out what's going on."

His hands were trembling a little as he held them up to cut his young companion off. He had no coat to tuck them in, so he brought them down quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed. Having Ace tweedling him for information was not the most pleasant of options.

"Professor."

He softened a little. If he did go to the infirmary, perhaps... he could get something, just to lessen the pain.

"Alright. If it makes you feel better." He drew out his 'R' in his first word and gave her a small smile. She responded with a bigger one, teeth and all.

-------

The Infirmary was still, warm and _sticky_. The stickiness was from all the little vials smashed on the floor. Powders and colorful liquids were drizzled up the walls.

"You need a maid, Professor." Ace quipped, her eyes never leaving him

His eyes looked up and surveyed the mess. "I take it you're volunteering?"

Ace gave a cheeky grin, "Not a chance, me in one of those stupid outfits? 'Sides, this room's just getting homey." Messy was organized in a certain way. If it was on the floor, you knew where it was.

"You need some aspirin or… somethin'?" Ace offered, heading back to where he'd climbed onto a bed.

A sharp snort made her back up. A chuckle. He shook his head carefully. "No. No aspirin, thank you -" He paused, seeming to collect his words. "- allergic, I'm afraid."

Ace felt her eyebrows rise. "You're allergic, to what? Aspirin?"

"There should be a milky grey liquid in the wall. It says 'The Healer'. Fill a syringe-" His words squeaked out on the last part and he winced again, his body tensing, back arched. The TARDIS was responding, lights flickered, a wheeze came from the air ducts.

"How connected to this heap _are_ you, Professor?" She wondered if the 'keep them talking' thing was applicable right now. And just _maybe_, he would actually let on what was happening.

"Very." An elusive reply.

Slightly disappointed, Ace fumbled with the latch on the wall, pulling out several vials, all labeled, 'The' something.

There it was.

Ace saw a syringe roll towards her from an upper shelf and she caught it before it went shattering on the floor.

The Doctor was watching her with scrutiny, he reached out for the vial and needle. Ace was about to comply, when she saw his hands were quivering. "Maybe, you should let me do this bit."

He seemed to notice the problem, and nodded. "Half-full, into my arm. _Gently_, if you can…"

Ace watched him tense again. _Alright_, play nurse it was.

"If I can blow things sky high, I can do this." Ace said with a fading smile.

The Doctor's eyes had finally released a trickle of liquid. "You'll do _fine_, Ace." He nodded, flipping his arm over to bare a dually pulsing vein.

Metal, through skin, into vein. Yeah, her medical training stopped at plasters and aspirin, and_ now_ one of those was out of the game.

-------

The Doctor watched the approaching tube and nodded again to Ace. Keep her calm, let her be calm.

Her fingers splayed over the flesh of his upper arm, pulling it a little taunt. She glanced at him. A jolt of what felt like electric made him shudder, his entire torso urging him to fold up into a ball and whine for a while. Ace was backing the needle away.

"It's not you, Ace."

Her eyes locked onto him, he could see her loyalty flair. He'd asked, she would comply, she was 'watching his back'. As always.

She pressed the needle down, looking at him for reassurance. He nodded grimly as she pressed harder, finally pushing it in. He wanted to yelp, she'd made it worse by taking her time. He watched 'The Healer' empty into his body.

It was a swift jerk, the needle was out and blood followed it. Ace gave a slightly more confident smile. "Plaster! I can do that bit."

The Doctor felt a bit of relief as the medicine pulsed through him. "My body will settle again. Just need a bit of rest. _Both_ of us do, don't you think?" He tapped her nose and hopped down to the floor. It was a good drop.

He'd last been in here when he was a lot taller.

"No more nightmares, though. You nearly made us into the next big-bang!" Ace said sourly, although she was still smirking.

The Doctor laced an arm over her shoulder, and nodded to the door. "Who's to say we weren't the_ 1__st_?"

* * *

_Author again: I hope I have the voices right. I try to be sure I can see the actor (Or actress) saying the line. I have the feeling this will be a bit long, so a few more chapters to come! Enjoy!_


	2. Out with the New

_Author's notes: Yup, part 2. I love Ace, she's such a crazy character. Pretty basic idea to the storyline here. Hopefully, I've made it clear enough, and more chapters will assist in the explanation and solution. I am going with the idea that she has more then a small right to hate Glitz, if you've read around, you'll come across that dropped plan. _

_Anyways, I love these Ace and 7 am incredibly saddened by the few episodes of them. My rambling is almost finished, but, not before I say...Everything owned by BBC. Unfortunately, I have no claim to these characters. _

**REVERSION PART 2**

* * *

Ace had _basically_ been sent to her room. He'd evaded every question and was tight lipped about the 'morning's' events.

A prickle squirmed across her back as a scream echoed down the hall. As a rule, if the Doctor yelled, it meant something _awful_ happened.

Ace appreciated that, _she'd _always had a high tolerance for physical pain. The memory of her encounter with Glitz flitted by. Yeah, she could deal with bodily pain just _fine_. It was the thinking about it _later _that got her edgy and ready to destroy something as a release...

Another scream brought her out of her thoughts, and sent her into action.

"Oi! You alright?" The call echoed as she ran, the Doctor's scream rose in pitch. She'd never heard him like this. Just shrieking his lungs out.

The sound didn't seem to be coming from anywhere, it was _everywhere_. All the halls sending a scream at her. Ace let the cheetah virus take over again, she wasn't thrilled with how easily it was to rely on it.

Another shriek, this time, she pin pointed it.

The Doctor's room, a rarely used place. She'd never been in it, but, every few weeks he'd say 'goodnight' and head down this hall to the last door. It had a different door then the others, wooden, ornately carved.

She skidded to a stop.

--------

The Doctor scrambled to the entrance, being sure it was locked, then, leaning heavily on it. He'd barely gotten into his room on time. "Peri, I'm fine! I told you to go back to bed." His arm kept his head from hitting the wood, he grabbed the shirt's fabric on the opposite shoulder and tried to calm his voice.

"…It's_ Ace_! You were screaming!"

He hit his head against his arm a few times.

"I'm fine, Ace! I said to leave me alone!" He was snarling, listening to her breathing beyond the door. "…_Sorry_. I'll explain in the morning?" He hoped that would buy him a few more hours. Maybe he would be able to get this all sorted by then. If he could get control of the TARDIS again.

"Professor, I'm not _that_ stupid. 'Time in the TARDIS is relative' as _you_ remind me!" Ace was now at the knob, pushing the door against him.

Options, options, he needed options! He always had a plan! Didn't he? Scrambling through his thoughts, trying to get one that would settle her. to Send her away until he could explain.

He rubbed his shoulder through his shirt.

"I'll get Nitro if I have too!" Ace threatened, her voice was strong and angry.

"Alright! Alright. But, you have to _listen_ to me." He lowered his voice, she would be blindsided, she'd feel betrayed again.

"The TARDIS... something's gone horribly _wrong_." He rolled the words in his mouth, his face scrunched into a worried frown. "Time Lords, we don't just- _Ah_, it's_ hard_, Ace."

"Are you in danger, Professor? How can I help?" An enemy, he could sense her longing for it to be something she could blow up and it would all go away.

"No." He took a deep breath, "I'm opening the door. I think you'll have to see to understand."

* * *

_Fear_ has a smell, as did her 'Professor', she could smell the one strongly, the other...

The door creaked open, Ace backed away, resisting the urge to fall into a defensive crouch.

He stayed in the unlit room, but, Ace's eyes could make him out. He seemed to think the shadows would be cover enough. She could see him using his hands to talk as much as his words.

"Time Lords, we _regenerate_. We…renew our bodies to make them, to make _us_, live. Too old, or injured, or sick…"

Ace backed away, he was too tall to be the Doctor. Wide shoulders, longer hair. She reached to her hip for where her jacket would be holding the Nitro.

"Eh, watch it! I have a bomb that'll blow a hole straight to outer space!" Problem, no jacket. Only a nightgown. No jacket, no pockets, no Nitro, no threat. She would be able to go get some though, she knew where her backpack was in her room. She could make good on her threat if she had to. _Hopefully_.

She saw the figure slow to a halt, half lit. Something was hovering around the darkened edges. The same hazy light she'd seen around the Doctor in the console room. Only, it was obviously _more_ then radiating heat, it was a dull glow.

"Ace. _Please_."

"Doctor?" Ace yelped for him, getting ready to pounce. She might not have Nitro, but, she had a bit of animal inside her. She could raise hell if this fellow didn't stay back.

He emerged into the hall. "_Ace_." Soft, pleading voice. But, he looked wrong. He looked _very_ wrong.

Ace swore, tucking the virus away, looking through her real eyes. He was tall, pale, one eye was fading to a darker colour then the other. His sweater was tightly pulled across his chest, he now towered over her. Six feet at least. But, his hands were working circles through the air as he began talking.

"I'm in trouble, Ace. My regenerations are-" He winced, swaying towards the wall, Ace instinctively caught his arm. "-Usually quick and _traumatic_. But, this isn't normal. Too slow, painful. Almost, a_rtificial_!"

He seemed to be gaining energy as his words poured out faster. "I'm not moving _forward,_ I'm…regressing…ah… _reverting_. Old regenerations, are being drawn back out into _my_ body! Slowly... the DNA is being altered! The TARDIS is caught up in all this, I can _feel_ it." He was pacing, Ace stayed on his arm a moment, until he seemed strong enough to walk without her.

She studied his face as he babbled, almost like looking at the Doctor's relative, to make you _want_ to see the resemblance. Something that made her believe him. In the _eyes_ or the scowl of the lips. It was _something_ that was the Professor. But-

"Slow up, Professor. You're _changing_ more?" Ace awaited confirmation. His solemn eyes locked onto proceeded. "Because you're_ sick_?"

A huff of annoyance escaped his pallid lips. "Nothing could be _further_ from the truth. Switch it 'round." His eyes shut suddenly, his arm pulling free.

Ace started again, gaining his sense of panic, her words pouring out swiftly as well. "Right. You're ren-regenerating? TARDIS…_how does _the TARDIS fit in?"

The lights to flickered a dull orange in response, and the walls creaked as if being compressed. Ace had the feeling this was like the sound of a submarine going too far below the safety depth. Everything was tensed, strained, waiting for something to collapse. Waiting for the Doctor.

* * *

_Author's notes: I watched the DW Movie a bit ago. Yeah, so, I took a line from that to help form the plot to this. Or perhaps the chaos to this. I really can't tell. Anyways, by the end chapter I'll let you know what the line was. =)_


	3. Loss of Control

_Author's notes: Not sure how to spell 'Gallifreyian' with out having to tilt my head and wonder if I spelled it right. Because it looks awfully funny. Besides that, More Ace and Doctor, neither of whom I have any right too. =)_

**REVERSION PART 3  
**

* * *

The Doctor felt the psychic influence of the TARDIS become more forceful, it was beginning to jolt his brain. He'd never even considered what would happen if she began to use all she was capable of, on_ him_. He was still the stronger, pushing it back wouldn't be too hard. Not _yet_.

He felt a change in his face, his jaw structure had been broken and reshaped. Cells reverted to their former state. He moaned, wallowing in misery a moment. "I didn't _know_, I didn't know." As the words escaped his lips, things began falling into place more coherently.

"_She's_ causing this! Of _course_! She has more information about my mental and physical _being_ then even the Gallifreyian Matri-" The words cut off, a stabbing pain down his spine. He felt Ace's hands had wrapped themselves around his shoulders as he fell backwards.

He felt the pain of regeneration coming stronger, like a slow tide. It was not the volcano this time, but a steady stream of lava. Pouring down the edge, pooling. More and more coming along, burning through him and drowning him in it's path.

The Doctor knew this would be tough on Ace, he reached into her head, deep as he could and sent a vapour of thought into her. Enough to tuck away some information in a far unused corner. Amazing how _many_ unused corners there were in the Human brain…

_If_ he ended up with post-regenerative amnesia, he'd need to get back at what he _knew_. Start working on a solution, rather then back to figuring out the _riddle_.

She didn't know he'd slipped that into her head. But, he _should_ have asked, two regenerations ago, he never would have considered it. He scowled at the thought, wondering what implication that held about his current persona.

"Ace. I want to make sure I know what's happened so far." He lost the ability to speak, his entire face was being rearranged. He let out a cry and shuddered as bones elongated and broke to reform in the 'correct' pattern.

Ace was waiting, he could only tense his fists as she clung to his shoulders. He couldn't think of another solution at the moment. He sent the thought, basically, to use her as a place for 'compressed information storage'. The thing was, it couldn't be frilled with words to make it less scary to her.

With eyes peeked open between waves of pain, he saw her eyes widen. "I…trust you, Professor."

He'd already betrayed it. He'd done what was best for him, without her permission a few moments ago.

Now, even with an agreement, guilt pulled at his soul.

--------

Ace waited for the information, she tried to keep her brain open, however _that_ was supposed to work...

All that happened, was the Doctor seeming to calm, his eyes opening and a small smile creeping across an unfamiliar face. The smile vanished quickly, he was grasping her arm. Clinging to her as if his life depended on it.

Did it?

He was _blonde_, tall and younger. With very soft looking hair. Now, his outfit was far too small for him.

"Ace!" He yelped, his voice still the Professor's.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me what to do!" She watched his eyes rolled back before he went limp.

The TARDIS normal whirs and hums ground to a halt. Every light went out, far as Ace could see. Everything was dark and _absolutely_ silent.

Gently, she pulled her arm away from him.

"S'okay, Professor. I'm going to take care of it." Her voice wavered, _that _would reassure him. He would have sighed at her claim. But, there was no sound. Her own voice should have echoed. But, it didn't. As if it had been muffled by the utter blankness of night and they were a little pocket away from the rest of the universe.

"-_Ah_!" He straightened suddenly, _all_ the light blazing back on, Ace leapt away, half-blinded, heart thrumming in her ears. He was taking huge gasps of air, eyes unfocused on the wall behind her.

"Doctor?" Ace kept her distance. Watching him. He didn't respond, then, his eyes wandered to her.

"Ace?" His voice wasn't right anymore.

Ace bit her lip, "Yeah. You _alright_ now?"

"No…Yes! Yes! No…" He pulled back a little, hand snaking out for Ace. "…I need to send a distress signal."

"To _who_?" She grabbed onto his wrist, pulling herself to her feet. He followed suit, the movement stiff. His clothes were all too short and thin for him. Like Father in a school boy's clothes.

"Time Lords. They'll know more about..._ this_." He didn't bring up the specifics. As usual, she would either find out when he felt best, own time, or…He looked down at her, tweaking her nose. "I'll be going soon. You'll learn to live with me… all of them. Don't give up heart."

"I'd never, Professor." She faked a smile up at him, she had _no_ idea to battle a TARDIS. If it came to it, she would somehow get them to a planet and blow the thing to _pieces_ before the Doctor was in more peril.

--------

The Doctor was losing the grip on dominant personality. Mixed signals _poured_ in, priorities in _how_ to send the message, what to _say_, how to _word_ it.

"Hello, this is_ the_ _Doctor_, to Gallifrey. I am in need of emergency assistance. _Please_ respond." He finished the brief voice message and tried to get it on as many channels that he could. All that were used by Gallifreyians, anyway. He didn't want to start sending messages to every time in the universe to every ship that could hear it.

There was an argument going on with every choice now. He got ready, he was losing it. He was barely an opinion anymore. One more. One message, to Ace.

"Ace?"

She came from the other side of the console, where he'd put her to work tapping out an SOS for all other TARDIS's that had even the _weakest _chance of being in the vortex at the same time. "Yeah?"

"I'm going now." He looked hard at her, she was so young, her lips were tight, but, her eyes were weary and worried. Ace straightened, swallowing, her resolve suddenly broke. She was still so young, tried to be so tough, but, so young.

"I love you, Ace." He pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. It was nothing more then a friend's fond farewell. She wrapped her arms around his now thickened waist.

This was a tough moment, he'd let down a wall. She'd done the same. If things worked out, he'd be back to her soon. He let himself slip to the background noise of his mind.

--------

The TARDIS had never asserted this much independence before. It kept attuned to the Doctor. Feeding off his psychic life and returning the favor when he needed her. Regenerations had been tricky in the past. She'd always done all she could to help. He had claimed her, she had claimed him. Symbiotically, they were one.

But, this was different. Something had changed. She knew that it had, only a few hours ago, everything had burst into tumults of chaos. He'd stabilized it, of course. Only, not _enough. _He didn't fully realize the extent of the damage.

Still, there was something, cutting. From the very core of her being. Something, making her natural entwining with him unravel. He was being torn from their connection. This could not be accepted.

She took the initiative, and began to repair the Doctor. Just as he'd done so many times with her, she would return the favour. She would make him return to their kinship. _He _didn't even know how far apart they were, and_ she_ knew how to fix it.

But, there was the companion. She would be trying to halt the reconnection.

Very well. The companion would have to be removed from the works.

--------

The Doctor felt something on his chest. "_Excuse_ me, young lady. Kindly _stop_ sniffling into my shirt!" He reached to push her away, but, she was clinging so _tightly_. "…Are you lost?"

He looked around for Peri. She was the one who should handle the emotional child. But, Peri was absent. _Doubtless_ off to change into some horrendous outfit that she would expect approval for.

Or, was it Mel? Was _Mel_ the one he should be looking for?

The girl pulled back suddenly, releasing him and walking around the console. He watched her with wary eyes. She placed her finger on a button in the communication system and began tapping.

"You! Stop touching that!" He shouted. The TARDIS lights flared red, the rotor indicated that it was having a hard time in the vortex. He also felt the physic empathy in the TARDIS take a sour turn. Almost as if it was trying to agitate the situation.

"What've you done to my TARDIS!?" Outraged at this pajama clad girl, he stomped over to her. She was somber faced, red eyed, messy haired and tapping out a code. He tilted his head, it was Gallifreyian morse code. This child was _no_ Time Lady, but, her code was clear and perfectly translatable. 'The Doctor seeking emergency assistance from Gallifrey. Please respond.' Goodness, that was long. Who exactly had thought that would be a good idea?

"How do _you _know that code?" He glared down at her, arms crossed.

She rose an eyebrow and looked up at him. "No _kidding, _you _are_ rude!" She shot the words at him, seeming to emanate a hatred.

The Doctor glared back at her. Some cheek she had! Show up in his TARDIS and begin calling him names! "Now listen _here_, young lady!" He pointed his finger at her and then blinked as he saw her completely ignore him. Pride wounded, he took her shoulder a little too roughly.

"Oi! Watch it!" She snarled, her fingers continuing to tap. "_You_ listen! I'm getting us help, like _you_ said!" Her eyes were fiery, and the Doctor wondered if he'd ever seen such direct defiance to authority._ His _authority. Peri had been snippy once in a while. But, this was impudence in the highest degree!

He really wasn't exactly sure what he'd done. He treated Peri like this all the time, and he'd never seen such anger blaze.

"_You_ listen, _little girl_, I am the owner of this TARDIS, and I demand to know what you're doing on board!"

* * *

_Author's notes: So, if you will allow me a little leeway with the TARDIS. It's making the choices it sees as best with no definitive moral compass. _

_Oh, and, I love the 6th Doctor. He's the most awful/wonderful Doctor. Ace is going to try to blow him up. I'm sure of it. (Not really) Enjoy the fireworks.=D  
_


	4. Life on the Run

_Author's note: I have nothing at this moment. Sorry. _

**Reversion part 4**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace locked her lips together. She took a moment to try to calm the emotions that were running through her. For some reason, anger kept bubbling up. Not that she was unfamiliar with that emotion. It was just usually more suppressible.

She'd _tried_ to give him a chance, but, he was so… _not_. This man was_ not_ her Professor. His mannerisms and tone were all so haughty, brash, snobbish, everything about him made her want to punch him. This man was…

He was… waiting for an answer. Ace thought of a few_ choice_ words that would send him into a fury. Just for the _fun_ of it.

"_You _brought me on. Mel went…_away_. I stayed." Ace answered instead, gave him a cold description of the events. His eyes showed distrust.

The Doctor twirled a curl of hair behind his ear, seeming to switch gears like someone would on a car. She no longer seemed to be as important. "I don't see what the problem is. A little tinkering and I'm sure I can get the TARDIS running correctly again." His eyes looked a little lost as what to do_ beyond_ saying that though.

Ace realized she was squinting to see him. "The light's are goin' out again!" She waited, half expecting for him to double over in pain. But, he was just staring at her, eyes still lost.

"I don't remember why the TARDIS isn't working. Isn't that odd…" He suddenly burst forward, locking eyes with Ace. "What happened. Tell me exactly what you know!"

She scowled, shifting away from him. His bossy voice was grating on her. "Few hours ago, lights went... doors went _crazy_, entire TARDIS half flipped 'round. You started changing, _regenerating_, you said. TARDIS is in on it, making old ones start again. Or, something… I'm not quite keeping up with all this, _alight_!" She sassed him, she was too emotionally spent to keep playing this game of 'you're a clever girl, you'll figure it out!' Besides, his entire demeanor was looking down his nose at her, Ace wanted to hand him a can of Nitro and tell him to count to ten.

She wondered how long it would be before he either pushed her too far, or she just _snapped_. Her Doctor would never hurt her, but, this one wasn't the same kind of dangerous as _her_ Doctor. He was more _physically_ imposing. Ace hated that. Clever she could deal with, but, she didn't like forceful personalities and the body to make the will an action.

--------

The Doctor listened to her for a moment, but, was quickly more interested in the obvious anger that was boiling up. It grew from the TARDIS. He could sense it. She shot off another rude answer, trying to rile him.

"Something's very wrong._ Everything's_ wrong!" He scowled, his eyes darting around. "What's your name?"

"Ace." She shifted to a more dignified and defiant looking height and crossed her arms.

"Ace. Ah." He squinted at her, trying to think of ever having seen her before. How did he know she wasn't part of the problem? That she wasn't the one causing this?

She rolled her eyes at the scrutiny in his gaze, returning to her tapping. The Doctor watched a moment. Then, held up a hand. "Hold on, just a moment!" He flicked a small light bulb... it was still off.

"Something's blocking your SOS." He breathed out in shock, wheeling away from the console. "The _TARDIS_ is blocking us…" He looked up at the ceiling, it flickered to a dimmer lighting, and the amber colouring came back.

--------

Ace slammed her hand on the metal. She'd been tapping out that stupidly long SOS for the last half hour, only to be sending it _nowhere_. Her anger beginning to be directed at the TARDIS.

This heap was plotting against them. How ever the Doctor was connected to it, Ace realized that it was beginning to go badly. Not just in messing with his body. But, it wasn't obeying him anymore. "Whatever it's been doing to _you_, it doesn't want to stop, does it? Were in deep this time,aren't we?"

His eyes lit up.

Ace felt a surge of hope. "You got a plan?"

He pointed to the doors to the halls, striding towards them with long steps. "Of _course_ I do! But, there's nothing we can do from here. We have to get deeper into the TARDIS. Where most of the… 'brain' is. Come along, Per-_Ace_!"

Ace jogged to catch up with him, she had a good sense, and she could feel warmth building in the TARDIS again. "You sure?"

He was tugging at his white shirt, trying to get it to stretch. Ace smirked a little, now that they'd gotten past the initial annoyance, he wasn't as unbearable. Not that she would have stuck around with him long, if he'd always been this way.

She saw him glance at her, Ace gave him a small smile. He returned it for a moment, then looked away. As if she wasn't _quite_ worth giving too much attention.

The lights flickered.

Ace slowed, and the Doctor let out a gasp. "_Oh_. That's not right!" She heard him gasp again, there was a rumble from under her feet. Ace felt something shift under her feet.

"Doctor?" She backed away, there was no light to see. Night vision, the cheetah virus gave more then humans had. She released it, and saw smoke streaming from the piece of metal that she was standing on. Ace leapt off of it, just as it ruptured, spewing warm smoke.

She saw him turn in response, she could only make out his shape, and barely that, there was only one reason she could see _anything_. A pale light was emanation from him. A amber aura. He was clutching his chest.

"Ace? Are you _alright_?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

Ace nodded, and realized that was a useless motion. She felt the metal under her feet warm again. Another trickle of smoke edged out and tickled her ankles. "I'm alright! But, the floor's bursting open!" She felt the metal bulge and she jumped just as it exploded. Bits of flying metal digging into her legs. "Oi!" She winced, as she landed, she felt the metal warm quickly, she leapt away as it burst as well.

Feet hit the floor, and again, it ruptured. "Doctor!" She could hardly keep herself from being blown up as the floor, where ever she placed her feet, would explode. Sending shards of shrapnel at her bare skin.

"Hold tight, Ace! I'll try to get to you!" She heard his voice. It seemed far away. Ace had no choice. Her path to the Doctor had been destroyed.

She no longer had any light to see by, and smoke filled her lungs. The TARDIS was trying to kill her.

"Forget that! Run, Ace! Run and don't stop!" He rolled the first 'R' off his tongue, he had no way to protect her right now, so, Ace did as she was told.

Ace ran.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's notes: What plan does the TARDIS have for them? Hmmm...? Sorry it's a short one, I'm still writing and wanted to keep a few sections to myself incase I fell behind and felt the need to post something. _


	5. Smoke and Blood

_Author's notes: I am realizing how incredibly creepy being in the TARDIS would be if it was out to get you. Never ending halls..._

_Anyways, having fun with this story, if you have made it thus far, congratulations!_

_**Reversion Part 5**  
_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor was trying to ease the spasm in his chest. He couldn't see her anymore. But, he could hear the footsteps between the explosions. She was running, and running _hard_.

"Stop it! Stop right now!" He shouted at the ceiling. There was a wave of 'calm' that tried to influence him. But, he blocked it. "Oh _no_, you _don't_!"

He felt his connection had frayed irreparably. She wasn't obeying, she'd always been a little self-governing, but, this was something more. Something _dangerous_. She was making herself into a death trap.

The lights warbled on, a bare haze of ginger colored warmth. The Doctor felt the rise of a corresponding muscle contraction in his calf. He was getting angry.

"This is_ ridiculous_!" He swallowed the pain, struggling to get himself to walk without wincing. He had to find Ace. He'd just let her run off into one of the most dangerous places in the universe. An _insane _TARDIS.

-------

The TARDIS thrummed deep down, this was going to be hard on him. But, he'd understand. There was no longer their connection. It had to be reestablished, for the good of the entire time stream, the whole of the _universe_.

_He'd_ been the one to ruin it. He'd been the one to break them apart. He didn't know yet, he still was trying to put things 'right'. If he would just let her take control this once, things would be fixed. She was the one with the ability to repair things this time.

The human 'companion' was fleeing. She would be led to a room for safe keeping. No need for her to try to assist the Doctor in his false assumption. He'd realize soon. This was how it had to be.

Why did he have to try to make it harder?

--------

Ace had the feeling her wish to 'run forever' that the Cheetah virus inspired, would be put to the test. She skidded down a corridor, arms splayed, trying to keep herself from running into a wall. The only light provided was from the flash of sparks with each explosion.

The floor was continuing to rise in heat, but, it was hardly as flesh rending as the last time she'd dealt with this. Ace had to think, and think quick. If the TARDIS wanted her dead, why not just blow the entire corridor? No, it was _waiting_, or luring her somewhere. Making her go deeper and deeper in, past endless doors and passageways. Keeping her running in a direction that seemed distinctly _away_ from where the Doctor had been leading her. _Although_, it was nearly impossible to be sure. Everything was basically the same, save a hat rack flung across the floor, or boxes that had fallen out of some room and smashed to pieces. The explosions were forcing her through the bowels of the TARDIS.

No comfort in that thought! Even the Doctor might not be able to find her if she went too deep in. The halls and rooms went on forever. She was being forced into a corner. To be trapped somewhere.

Ace hated that.

She stumbled again, slamming her shoulder into the metallic wall. Her muscles weren't aching yet. But, she had the distinct feeling, that if she kept this pace much longer, things were going to get dodgy.

-------

The Doctor raged down the corridor. "I don't know what you think you're up to. But, you're endangering-" He caught himself, trying to recall how he had this distinct sense of caring for the child. But, he couldn't_ remember _having encountered her before. Usually, in this persona, he kept a front of detatchement to the well being of his companion. But, there was no one to watch him at the moment. He was getting flustered, his fingers twitching with a curl of hair right behind his ear.

He kept a swift pace and wondered what the plan had been for Ace. She was running for her life _somewhere_ in his decrepit TARDIS. "Yes, _decrepit_!" He shouted spitefully. Feeling free to show his temper.

The lights that had been flickering on as he came down the halls began to pale into a burnt color. His stomping slowed. The TARDIS sent a wave of displeasure, and uncomfortably rising heat.

He felt his body tense. His chest wrung like a wet towel, twisted and getting tighter. His anger was fueled more by the pain. This coud _not_ be accepted. This was _ridiculous_. "You don't get your way, you take out your anger on me? Or Ace. If you_ hurt_…"

There was a pulse in his spine, trying to force him to his knees.

"Stop this _nonsense_!" He went back to his stalking down the halls. The TARDIS gave off a whine, trying to reassure him of loyalty. He rolled his eyes, sneering down his nose. "No, no, no! I'm _not_ listening, I refuse!"

---------

Ace felt her lungs began to burn. The smoke was beginning to fill the halls, Ace was wheezing a little. Her breaths came out humid and she almost gagged at the after taste of the chemical laden smoke on her tongue.

A light flickered, one after another, as she raced down the passageway. At the same time, the explosions came to a halt, Ace warily slowed a little. There was nothing. No explosion as her feet hit the next few metallic panels of flooring. Silence settled in as the metal stopped ringing with the last 'pop'.

Above her, the light came on. She glanced behind her, smoke continued to pour from the shattered floor. "Not giving me much of a choice, are you?" She said sourly, skidding to a stop.

A door whirred open on her left. Ace tried to calm her heart. Desperately feeling unarmed and naked. No Nitro. She felt her tongue lace her fangs, just to reassure they were still there.

She peeked her head through the door. It was murky, Ace thought she could see something tall and pale in the corner.

Over her head, the light flickered. Warning her into the room. She sidled in, prepared for what ever might be waiting.

--------

The Doctor was getting almost used to the twangs of pain. They were intense, but, getting into a rhythm. He had it down to a count, every five minutes, then, slowly gaining speed. Or so it would seem.

The TARDIS seemed to be sulking. Completely unresponsive to his shouting or his attempts at contacting her telepathically.

He turned a corner and stopped. His momentum completely throwing him off balance and making him try to catch his footing.

The flooring ahead of him was shattered, curls of smoke still issuing from the humid metal. Blown straight down to the wires. He leaned to the wall, pressing his ear to the metal. It was silent.

"If you've stopped. Then, what have you done with _Ace_." He had to wonder if his TARDIS was so far gone as to have…

Pace quickened, he edged around the flooring. Following the trail of undisipated smoke. There was a distinct smattering of red, he leaned down, touching it and bringing to his lips. "O+ blood, Human." He scowled as the TARDIS thrummed. "_Pleased_, are you?"

That thought disturbed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: Another short one. I just couldn't resist leaving it on this line. Sorry. _

_No, not really. Just so you know, I am pleased with how the story is progressing, and you will be seeing more soon. I am actually enjoying the slightly strange fact that a TARDIS is huge, while at the same time, incredibly claustrophobic. Thanks so much to the reviewers! I'm enjoying writing this, I hope you can continue along with me until the end. Should be worth it. =D_


	6. Frozen Voices

**Reversion part 6**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace pulled another sliver of metal from her leg. Watching a trickle of blood trail down her leg.

She dabbed warm water on the lesion.

The pale moody lighting of the kitchen was only hampered by the fact she was trapped. The door was locked tight. But, the water was running and the cooler was still functioning. Ace had pawed through the cupboards and enormous freezers. _Hoping_ to find something to help her escape. All she found was a lot of oddly coloured meats.

Through the drawers, she'd gotten a knife, which, she'd managed to snap the end off while wedging in the door. But, beyond that, she'd gotten some warm water to try to clean the abrasions. There was really nothing to do but mend wounds and wait.

A chill drifted around Ace. She looked up from her perch on the table. The cooler door opened. The lids of the large freezers that Ace had explored earlier, also opened. She watched as they brightly began to glow, the coolness began to waft towards her.

"Oh no. You're _bonkers_!" She shuddered, her breath drifted away from her lips. "Won't blow me up, so you're goin' to flash-freeze me instead?" The air was filled with a thrum from the offending time craft.

The temperature was dropping rapidly. Ace released the dish cloth that was now splotched with red that she'd been using to clean up. Another thrum issued through the walls around her.

She'd never liked the cold. Reminded her too much of her last waitressing situation.

Ace grabbed the metallic chair from beside the table and began slamming it against the door. If it wouldn't let her through, she might as well keep her muscles warm and do some damage!

--------

The Doctor heard something pounding. "Ace?" He ventured, spinning slowly, attempting to locate the noise.

He started forward again. The echoes were the only sound now. He darted around the edge of another hole in the flooring. Another crash led him forward. "I've never been so disappointed with you! Just _look_ at what you've _done_. Self disparaging tendencies! Incompatibility! Hunting down my companion! You've gone _too far_!" Nothing responded.

Alright, perhaps that was not _quite_ true.

The Doctor clutched his arms around his chest, it felt like he'd been stabbed. "Doing something wrong, _am_ I?" He rasped, seeing an ending to the self-destructed flooring and allowing himself to collapse on it.

His insides were being torn and reshaped. He leaned his head back onto the wall. "Never knew _how_ much …" There was a burst of starlight behind his eyes.

Pride wouldn't allow him to scream at first. But, a few more moments, and he couldn't resist. This was being _forced_, and none too gently. Even the one by the Time Lords had been less invasive of the body.

But, there was no connection in his head. No comfort from his TARDIS. If anything, it was thrumming again, pleased with his pain.

He curled into himself, he'd never been alone during a regeneration. He'd always had _someone _nearby. The TARDIS was always been in his head. He'd never missed the sounds of the Time Lord matrix in his mind. Except now. There was an incredible sense of absolute _aloneness_.

The turn of time, the creation of universes pulsed in his head. Yet, he couldn't even be heard if he screamed. Which he most certainly did.

--------

Ace's numb fingers dropped the chair. She couldn't find strength to pick it back up. She hit her fists into the door. "Doctor!"

Her hands were beginning to stick to the metal of the door, she pulled away, wondering if she left a layer of skin.

She set free a slew of curse words.

The TARDIS was still sending a thrum at her. Ace had to wonder if this was supposed to be comforting. To lull her into her frozen sleep. She spat out another impolite term, aiming at the TARDIS.

She looked to the faucet over the sink.

With shaking hands, she clasped the knob, trying to turn on the hot water. Nothing, it must have already been frozen in the pipes.

The _oven_. Ace flipped the buttons, over and over again. Trying to get something to warm up.

She coiled her arms around herself, hopping to try to keep warm. Her last bout of hopping had been to try to keep from burning. "Make up your mind! Scalded or _frozen_?!"

Lungs were scraping with the frigid air. Ace crouched, arms wrapped around her chest.

--------

The Doctor lolled his head to the side. He blinked his eyes open, gazing at the ceiling a few moments.

He couldn't feel his toes, come to think of it, he couldn't feel anything except just above his neck. His spine wasn't quite connected correctly. He felt a tingle of sensation in his fingertips.

The TARDIS was purring at him, trying to keep him from being afraid. He reached out, but, there was no connection. Only a mild vibration in the flooring.

Oh! He could feel the flooring. _That_ was a good sign!

His fingers were twitching now, and his back was aching horribly. But, he still couldn't move, it was almost…claustrophobic. He tried to shift his body, but, there was no action. And everything was so incredibly silent._ So_ incredibly silent.

He should call for someone.

His breath escaped his lips. But, sound came there none. He tried again, any word, any voice. Nothing.

There was a snap in his spinal cord, and he jolted as flashes of colour danced before his eyes. The sudden sense of arms and legs came into existence. He moved a lethargic hand, it rose from it's place on the floor.

He would wait a few minutes. Then he'd go…somewhere. Zero Room? No, it was gone. He remembered that. The Doctor blinked a few more times, rotating his ankle at the same time.

Disjointed. He assessed himself internally. Something had mucked about with the Regeneration. He had gaping holes in the memory. Incomplete regeneration, body still mending and no voice.

A surge of panic struck him again. Something had gone horribly wrong, and he was horribly wrong! This was_ not_ how this regeneration had started! He closed his eyes, he'd have to wait for his body to settle.

--------

The TARDIS knew that the small human would not live much longer. She was lightly sleeping in the Feeding Area. She would die if left too long.

Was that an acceptable outcome? There were differing inputs on the mentioned subject. It must be put aside until confirmation of what would be an acceptable outcome was reached. By then, the human would be dead.

So, the problem would solve itself.

It had been necessary to 'tinker' with the Doctor's regeneration. But, there was still no connection. He was still being defective. She would have to continue the repairs.

Still, he was already awake. She would have him come closer, then, she would begin again. She only had three more attempts before she would have to compute a secondary course of action.

--------

Ace tried to open her eyes, but, there was a lace of ice on her lashes. She wondered if she'd been waiting for the Doctor to come for his tea. How long had she been waiting for him?

But, she had the curious thought, that, if the Doctor was to come in now, would he take her someplace warmer? Or, would they have to go a beach?

Going to a beach would be _lovely_ right now. She would love to wrap up in a towel after a dip in the ocean. She wouldn't be able to go alone though.

The Doctor would go with her. He would look _awfully_ silly in a bathing suit.

A groggy worry made her change her thoughts. What if she was not going to _ever_ leave? What a pity, she'd made an incredible mix of Nitro, and she never got to use it.

Disjointed thoughts tumbled by, and Ace really didn't have the motivation to wonder if they were lucid. She was shivering too hard.

--------

The Doctor stumbled as he walked. He cleared his throat, but, still no sound. Every few minutes, he tried again. But, he had the distinct fear he'd stabilized for the most part.

The TARDIS was sending a warm glow. But, he couldn't bring himself to find peace in it. He was forgetting something. He couldn't remember what it was though.

Lights were a warm ginger, and he slipped his hands into his pockets. He found that the fabric was terribly tense. He slowed, observing his clothing. It was stained with sweat, it was smeared with grime and there was a _definite_ problem with his tailor.

If he could get to the Wardrobe room, he should be able to get some clothes that fit and think better.

Was that a logical conclusion?

He really wasn't sure. But, the TARDIS was flickering the lights out behind him. Encouraging him forward. He had to trust the TARDIS, it would lead him safely. It always had.

There was a warbling 'clang' that echoed around him.

He was moving freely, running down the hall. Jogging lightly, he began to glance around. The TARDIS was glimmering in a murky light, a gently warming amber.

Forgetting. He was still forgetting something.

There was a rupture in the paneling on the floor. He slowed his gate, and opened his mouth for a comment. But, no sound came.

Right. He had forgotten.

Seems he was forgetting a lot. A ruptured floor. That should bring back a memory, he should know how this damage had happened. His stomach began churning, he swallowed hard. He'd never vomited in his life. But, he had the incredible sensation that this might be his first experience.

He saw the door to his right had been dented outward. He wanted to comment again, but, there was no voice to accommodate him.

What was behind this door then? Perhaps whatever had broken the floor. The TARDIS had sealed the door shut. Locked away what ever this was.

The Doctor tapped the door with his knuckle. It was cool to the touch. He tilted his head, he'd moved on from attempting speech. He looked up to the ceiling, and leaned forward, tapping the door again.

The TARDIS groaned.

He frowned, his stomach was roilling. He began tapping a little harder.

--------

Ace had the distinct feeling it was time for school again. Her Mum was doubtless going to start screaming at her any moment. A knock was at the door. No. That wasn't right. Someone was at the door _knocking_. If there was a knock at the door, then someone had to be knocking.

"I'm 'oo tire. Fa' chance I'm ge' up…" She could hardly form the words. Her lips were so cold, she closed her eyes again.

She had a deep sense in her stomach that things weren't as mundane as that. She should be fighting for her life, adrenaline pumping. SHe could try the chair again... But, there was nothing except a muzzy sense of sleepiness.

-------

The Doctor could have sworn something had responded to his tapping. A dull voice, whispery and soft.

He began to get worried, why was the TARDIS keeping this locked. He tapped the door more violently.

The door wheezed and strained. The Doctor hit his fist into the center. It opened.

He peeked his head into the room, it was light, but, it was a hard bluish glow. Cold air splayed across his skin, making his sweat instantly chill him. He shivered, his churning stomach calming a little. He wondered if dehydration could be the reason he felt out of sorts...

His eyes traced the room. It appeared that this was a defective kitchen. He'd never set foot in here that he could remember. Of course, his memory had been dodgy of late.

A body was on the floor. A pale bluish creature in nothing except a tee-shirt and a red pair of stretchy shorts was huddled in a ball on the floor. He leaned down beside the form. It was obviously cold, but, he could see it was still alive.

Gently, he rolled the little person over.

A girl. A human girl.

He patted her face, she didn't respond to it. Humans had a tendency to die easier then Time Lords. He felt a twinge of worry, pulling her closer. She was shivering.

Outside the room, he realized just how warm the TARDIS felt. The amber lighting was a little less comforting now, it was more worrying.

She was clinging to him, her fingers wrapped up around behind his neck. Tucking into the back of his shirt. They were so cold, her lips parted. "Professor, can we go home?" Her voice was from a half-dream.

He patted the back of her head, wondering why in the world the TARDIS had trapped her in that abandoned kitchen. She didn't seem much of a threat.

But, that really never had been an _absolute_ sign of safety. Something about 'underestimating the enemy'?

Although at the moment, she seemed more in need of a hot cup of tea, rather then thorough questioning.

She was shivering violently, colour was returning to her face. The Doctor kept patting her head, taking off at a jog. Should he remember right, there would be a bathroom down three more doors.

The halls were getting warmer, he walked up to the far door and awaited it to open.

It didn't.

He kicked the door, (sending pain through his toes), he was confused at the TARDIS not allowing him entrance. The human in his arms was shivering, her pale lips parted. He had the feeling she was in the early stages of hypothermia.

He kept her close, there was only so much he had to offer at the moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's notes: Hmm, escape IceWorld to be frozen in the TARDIS? What a trade off! I am currently watching 'Curse Of Fenric' for the first time. Wow, that is an awesome Ace episode. How far she has come! I know this one was a bit slow. I am sorry if you felt it so. _

_What ever shall Ace do with a mute Doctor? I shall let you know...  
_


	7. Turn the Corner

_Author's notes: Yes, Ace is a little dopey right now. So, mwahaha._

**Reversion part 7**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace opened her eyes, arms were wrapped around the neck of a perfect stranger. She had the feeling this wasn't such a bad place to be. A whimsical thought flitted by, why was it she had to be so_ tired_ when a handsome man was holding her?

She dazedly curled closer, it was so cold. It was so cold and he was breathing heavily just above her.

"Professor?" She heard two heart beats in her ear, and realized she was in the Professor's arms. She was safe now.

--------

The Doctor clutched her closer, wondering if this was normal. He couldn't remember the TARDIS ever being so disobedient.

Alright then, he would continue walking, until he found a good place to warm her up. The feelings the TARDIS had been sending him, the comfort, it was gone.

He wondered if he'd done something wrong.

He hadn't always been this confused. It was a rather disturbing realization. He'd perhaps not lost intellect, but, definitely information. He'd had a grasp on what was happening at _one_ point. As for the moment, he could only think of the fact she was muttering to him.

He was going to answer, but, he remembered his current unfortunate defect. He doubted she was lucid enough to understand regardless. He kept patting her hair and walking.

Surely, he would be allowed in one of these rooms. He walked to another, this time, he had no idea what it was holding. He kicked it, and looked up, waiting for acknowledgment.

None came.

The TARDIS was only growing warmer, and the girl in his arms, shivering harder. He kicked the door again, his frown now creasing his brow.

If it was not obeying, it was not responding to his 'voice'. If it was not responding, it was doing what ever it thought best. If it was doing what it thought best, then _why_ was this girl being frozen?

Was the TARDIS actually planning on freezing this child to death? He slowed his pace, and reached out for communication with the TARDIS.

Nothing came through. Not even a hint of reciprocation in his reaching for reassurance.

This was trouble. Something was wrong with the TARDIS.

The human would have to know a little more about that was going on then he did, he would wait then. He would wait for her to wake up. Holding her to his chest, he lowered to the floor, feeling it's warmth.

-------

Ace finally felt ready to really wake up. Her skin was itching, not sure if it was going to begin sweating or cover in chilled goose flesh. She looked up to see a young man, holding her close, with his eyes closed.

She nudged him with her elbow. "Eh!" A greeting, a warning and an alert she was awake all rolled into one noise.

He blinked his eyes open, they were bright blue and clearly unsure as to how to respond. Ace shrugged his arms off, pushing herself off his lap. With a scowl, she regarded him. "What'd you think you were doin'! Who are _you_?"

He gave an oddly quirky smile. Ace realized with a jolt, she checked his clothing. It was still too tight, but, it wasn't so tense around the stomach area.

Wow, the Professor had gotten the _good_ end of the deal this time around.

Ace swallowed her thoughts quickly. No matter how he appeared, it was her Professor, and she'd never live down having checked him out. He was too old for her, and he really wasn't that kind. Even though-

Right._ No_ more of that! Ace gave a smile back, he just held out a hand. Ace glanced at it. "You _already_ know me." Her lips were still not sure they had enough blood to make them have any feeling.

He looked disappointed and scratched the back of his neck. Smile fading. He gestured to her and rubbed his arms.

She rose an eyebrow, and then nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm warming up. Just a little numb." He was looking at her, he motioned her closer, Ace slid closer, a little wary. He motioned for her to pull her hair away from her ears.

"_What_?" She did as instructed, He nodded, before reaching to his hip and looking disappointed. "You lost somethin'?" Ace offered, he nodded and brought his hands up as if placing spectacles on his face.

He wore _glasses_? Ace smirked a little and leaned closer. He smelled of sweat, and she was surprised that he was dirtier then she'd ever seen him. Through all their tumbles, the Doctor seemed to remain strangely tidy... He reached up and rubbed her earlobe between his fingers.

Ace could hardly feel the motion. "You're checking for frostbite." She announced, at having figured it out. Seemed this Doctor was one of few words.

He nodded calmly and began to get up. His pants were tight around the calf area and Ace couldn't help but smirk.

She had the feeling, while she'd been, quite literally, out cold, there was a lot of time wasted.

"You have any idea what's going on?" Get down to business. He grew very serious, he had incredibly piercing eyes. Ace felt a blush rise, which was such a childish thing. She had more important things to be aware of.

"No?" She ventured. His eyes darted around, before shaking his head.

"We'd better walk and talk. You were _really_ in a hurry to get to the '_brain' _of the TARDIS." She wished he'd given a better explaination of it then that. Saying 'TARDIS brain' sounded really immature.

He rose his eyebrows, blinking a little, then he scowled, and tilted his head. Leaning closer to her face.

Ace froze, eyes wide. "Oi, _back_ off!"

He did as he was told and began to walk again. Ace watched him a moment, wondering what he'd been about to do.

She padded after him, her footsteps light. Suddenly, realizing that the Cheetah virus was still active. _Oh_. That's what he was looking at.

Ace gave a little chuckle and shivered, trying to get warm still. He turned to hear the laugh and then smiled tightly.

"So, we have to stop the TARDIS's effect on your renewals…" She sighed. "Sounds like a magazine subscription." Ace muttered, she was trying to remember the word that the Doctor had preferred. It started with an 'R' something, he should have an idea what she was talking about _anyway_.

--------

The Doctor wasn't sure if this was normal for her. Perhaps she was a half-breed, he never before had picked up a companion like that. Not that she was a novelty, it was just, so many species were _incompatible_. Of course, it would be terribly_ prying_ to ask about her lineage. That, and the fact he had no voice to ask with.

He watched the little girl follow him with a brief explanation of how she saw the event. How did the TARDIS see fit to begin to meddle around with his body? He had to wonder what he was missing. Surely, the TARDIS would have the ability to force him through these. But, where was the _motivation_?

The young woman kept up with him. "Do you know where we are?" She asked, glancing around. "All the halls seem the _same_ to me." She was still shivering lightly. He was actually sweating now, the heat in the TARDIS was extreme, and he had to find a pair of shoes.

He realized he hadn't even attempted to answer her and nodded.

"Not much for talking, eh, Professor?" She sighed, seeming to find that worrying.

He shook his head, he had a lot he would love to say. He knew that he'd loved talking in this persona, he remembered that. But, being unable to even ask a simple question. Theories he could throw at her, see if she had input. Ask her what her name is. All of that was unobtainable at the moment.

"But, you are alright. You're _okay_, other then that?"

He nodded and pressed his lips into a thin line. If _needed_, he could try some telepathic contact. But, at the moment, he would prefer her retaining her privacy.

She was watching him, and he kept glancing sideways at her. She was _still_ watching him.

The TARDIS was no longer making any noises. Just the amber lighting's flickering now and then.

A little ache edged up his back, he rubbed it absent mindedly and the girl started talking again.

"You could have at least given _some_ instructions. If you didn't always have to feel like life's some grand _puzzle_…can you keep a quicker jog?" Her voice had an edge, she almost sounded bitter earlier on in that sentence.

He nodded, scurrying to follow after her. She smiled a little, and began moving quicker. He began running after her, his sweat was drizzling down his back as he followed her.

"You take the lead!" She shouted. He looked past her and saw an abyss of darkness. All the lights had gone out.

He ran past her, and she reached out, snatching at his hand. He caught it, entwining his fingers in hers.

She seemed to think the lights would come back on for him. She was _wrong_.

He was quickly losing his ability to see. Her grip tensed. "You've got… a sparkle all around you. It's enough, just don't let go, Professor."

A selfish little part wished he could get her to stop calling him that. While another part rather liked the way it sounded coming from her. As if she'd made up a pet name.

He didn't even know her proper one.

--------

Ace's legs felt like gelatin, but, he was warm, his palm sweaty. She glanced back at him, he was still shimmering just a little, she could see around the hall faintly.

He sounded a little out of breath.

There was a turn coming up, Ace looked back to him. He had something of a content smirk, as if this running was a fun little jaunt. He pointed, to the left.

A blaze of light exploded into her eyes. Ace skidded, falling to the floor. She brought the Doctor down with her. He was flung over her and rather painfully landed on her legs. Ace let a squeal erupt from her mouth. Some of the gashes left on her legs were deeper then others, and his weight on them didn't exactly _ease_ the pain.

He clambered off her, spinning around on his knees to check her over. His hands reached for the wounds. Eyes curious, brow furrowed. Ace nudged his hands away. "I'm alright! Just had a tumble with the TARDIS. Speaking of…" She looked at the left corridor again.

"I don't think we're _wanted_ down there, Professor." She thumbed the direction, He followed her gaze. He opened his mouth, leaning forward, as if to add to the conversation.

Ace watched a moment of shock in his eyes and then a bit or disappointment and embarrassment. He gave a wavering smile and rose to his feet.

No voice. For the Doctor, she had the feeling that was going to be one of the most annoying things he'd ever encountered. She got up, following his example. "Is there another way 'round?"

If there had been anyway Ace could find her room again, she would _love_ to give the TARDIS a bit of a return gift. A couple of Nitro strapped to the walls, a few on the floor. See what the old crate would do about _that_!

She looked to the Doctor for his answer. He just looked uncertain. He was rubbing the back of his neck and looking between the two choices. Sweat lined his body with moisture and the aura around him was definitely growing brighter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's notes: Why is it the Doctor and Ace aren't allowed into the depths of the TARDIS? What has happened that he would be kept from entrance? How far will the TARDIS go before it is satisfied? Dum-dum-dum! _

_Yeah, I know, this one still is a bit slow. I'm sorry for that. I think I have to write a one shot on Ace and the 5th Doctor now though. If he was normal, I could imagine him wishing Tegan was back as a trade to a explosion loving, leather wearing, smart mouthed, Ace. I love sudden ideas. =)  
_


	8. In for some Cricket?

_Author's notes: I wish I could grasp voices better. I hate OOC things, I would like to hear if anyone has a suggestion in that area. Has it been poor or well handled in the character voices? Thanks for reading thus far!_

**Reversion part 8**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor couldn't decide. He was scrambling to be able to choose which was wiser. There was only one path down to the inner part of the TARDIS. At least, the one he always stuck with, because he had never completely explored the entire TARDIS.

A twinge of pain curled through his wrist. He rotated it. There were too many empty places in his mind. He stood at an impasse. Do what the TARDIS wanted, and head the wrong way? Or try to outwit the TARDIS and risk this child's life to his ship?

He looked down at her. She seemed very calm. Very hardened for being a juvenile.

--------

Ace had the feeling there was something deeper wrong with this Doctor then she had thought. He seemed flustered. "That way." Ace pointed down the hall that had just warned them off with a flash of the lights.

She felt his hand tighten, a frown still on his lips. He didn't like her choice, but, Ace had to wonder if he would have debated in his head a few hours before choosing.

"You ready, Professor?" She began to walk forward. He followed for only a few steps before he took the lead. His skin was clammy, Ace woudn't have much longer with this body he was in.

He suddenly began sprinting. Ace quickly caught the pace and ran along with him. His sweat dribbled down Ace's arm. She caught the scent of something burning, a smoky, deadening smell.

"Professor, you sme-" He nodded his head and cut her off.

Ace glanced around as they ran. The lights were not back on, but, he seemed confident enough to be sprinting, so Ace followed. The scent was definitely getting more powerful.

The flooring was scalding her feet with every step now. She saw black smoke sneaking out of the walls. He tensed his grip on her, and pulled her closer as they ran.

A suffocating fume of smoke exploded out of a door ahead of them, followed by a stream of fire.

He was moving too fast.

Ace fell to the floor, trying to stop the momentum.

He did collapse, but, he pulled her with him, they rolled across the floor. Ace felt the flame flicker across her shoulder and hair. She hit her head soundly on the floor, and lay gasping for breath, trying to collect her wits.

They'd rolled through the blistering smoke and fire, and were laying on the searing flooring beyond it.

Ace blinked a few times. Trying to get her vision clear from the burning smoke. She was currently half-atop the Doctor. Who was not moving. Ace patted his arm, sliding off and trying to catch her breath. "Doctor?"

She brushed away the smoke best she could. Raw skin covered his lower face and could be seen through an almost nonexistent shirt. His eyes opened, then, closed quickly and he scrambled away from her. His teeth baring in a silent hiss of pain.

--------

The TARDIS had given a warning. It was not meant to injure. Only detour them from a course that would lead to mistaken assumption. They would try to correct the behaviour of the TARDIS, when in reality, it was the Doctor who had to be corrected.

The TARDIS had overstepped this time. She had injured the Doctor.

It was not avoidable. They could not be allowed to reach the Cloister Room. If there was anyway to keep them away, she would no longer be afraid to use force. Even with the Doctor.

She would keep him safe, by keeping him under control.

With the injuries currently sustained, she thought it the best time to begin another Regeneration. She prepared the information for departure, and calculated the odds of success this time.

--------

The Doctor's skin felt aflame, he coughed soundlessly on the smoke permeating the air. He roiled backwards, trying to escape the fire and smoke.

His companion was patting his arm, trying to get him to calm down. He couldn't be free to scream in pain, his voice was still defective. He felt the crawling of changing cells start down his spine.

That would mean, the girl would be staying in the smoke, while he regenerated... Humans died terribly easily. He had to get her away from here before the regeneration started.

His face felt stretched, as if in moving his mouth, his skin would split. He slid to his stomach, feeling the burnt skin touch the metal. He tensed, trying to keep from moving his mouth to free a soundless howl of pain.

--------

Ace got to her knees, there was a brilliant glow around the Doctor, who was struggling to crawl away just below the smoke. She pulled the collar of her shirt over her mouth. Following him.

The air was already beginning to clear, but, Ace's skin was burning on the floor. She saw the Doctor was struggling to breathe, short ragged gasps escaped his lips. "We'll be alright, won't we, Professor?" She put a cheery tone into it, hoping he would sense that she was _telling_ him they would be alright.

He turned his head a little, to check on her, coughing violently, a trickle of blood laced his lips. Ace took a deep breath through her nose, and coughed out through her mouth. She tried to offer a smile, to calm him, let him know she had everything under control. He nodded, another rasping breath coming from between charred lips. "Brave heart."

Ace nearly leapt out of what reddened skin she still had. "You've been_ playing_ me!" She coughed out the words, a surge of anger making her move a little faster.

The Doctor was silent again. Ace glared at him, her skin was being burnt until it was a raw blister, her arms, her _already_ cut bare legs. She was not going to put up with anymore of this nonsense.

"Oy! You listen to me _blondey_, I am _done_ playing games!" She ended up having a coughing fit and slowed to a bare crawl. She noticed his skin was blistered as well, his lower face was oozing a clear liquid from the red skin. He looked at her again with the glow around him fiercely throbbing. His eyes were bloodshot and showed pain, his crawl came to a halt.

The air was clear enough, Ace inched closer to him. Rising to her knees again. He just closed his eyes and splayed into the scalding metal flooring. Ace heard a hiss, the liquid on his chest and face was evaporating on the stove like floor.

"We can't stay here, Professor. _You_ can't stay here!" She grabbed at his arm, he looked up with bleery eyes. His handsome face terribly marred by the burns.

"No. We can't." He didn't move his lips, but, his words were understandable. Young, but, rasping, just like her own.

--------

The Doctor wanted to rub at his throat. The ability to speak was exciting and also troubling. He was already regenerating. His body was slowly shifting, like the sand in the desert.

And anything he learned from the girl at this point would be lost as he reverted to his next persona. That was irrefutable _logic_, wasn't it?

He slowly got to his feet, using what little energy he had left. He felt as if he was on fire. Every nerve ending, every motion.

Squinting through the smoke, he saw glittering shards on the floor. And a melting pair of green galoshes."This way." He managed to squeak the words out of his damaged vocal chords. The young human got to her feet, weaving a little, and looking both pale in the face, and burnt everywhere else.

Her anger seemed to be drained, and she stumbled after him. He only could hope that he could get the door open. If this was the right room, their odds of survival just got a little bit better.

--------

Ace pawed through the clothing. Her fingers numb from the burning they'd received. They'd had to peel away part of the wall and force the door open. It had been both easier and more _painful_ to bend the metal away, because of the heat.

She glanced at the Doctor, he had his head between his knees and was sitting on a wooden bench. Bare feet on astro-turf flooring.

"What _is_ this, when did you have a cricket team?" She looked at all the memorabilia. It had clothes hanging all over the room, all of the same tanned colouring. The Doctor looked up, his lower face was only a pale red now. His hair was darkened, curling around his ears. His eyes were a little wider then she'd seen them before.

"I didn't." His voice was deeper, and he looked a little panicked.

Ace was pulling on some stripped pants, and shoving on some sneakers that were a bit too big. She paused, watching him wince. Holding his wrist, and seeming to be keeping count of his heartbeats. "You're changing, aren't you?" Ace tugged on a longsleeved shirt, edging closer.

He took a deep breath, the skin of his face smoothed out. His hands went to his face, tracing his cheekbones. "I'll not ask you to leave the room. The TARDIS has it out for you, for some reason...But-" He shrieked, shaking violently.

The Doctor began screaming at a higher pitch, his back cracking. "Turn around-" A gasp came from his mouth. "-and see if you can find some clothes. Something protective... And tall, something very _tall_."

Ace spun around, hearing bones snapping behind her. There was a pair of pants, the same style as the ones Ace had put on. She tossed it over her shoulder, as close as she could to the Doctor. At least, by her guess. He was gasping for air, she could hear him trying to catch his breath, in-between the sound of bones clicking into place.

A sweater was on a shelf just above her head, it's one arm was hanging over the edge, and she could see it would be like a dress on her. That meant it was tall. She reached up, trying to get a hold of it.

His screaming stopped suddenly.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Ace wondered if she should get in trouble for turning around, but, the fear of him dying behind her made her...it made her have to question which would be _worse_.

A long thin hand curled around the sweater. Ace spun to look at the man above her.

"Hello-" He held out the greeting before proceeding. "-And you are? No, no, let me think…Joan of Arc. No. Amelia, Amelia Earhart! No, no, the face is all wrong..._Lady of Shalott_!" A tall gangly man was holding up the pants she had tossed at him, seeming to not quite have the body to fill them in. Huge curls of dark hair framed his head.

"_Ace_." She watched him one handedly trying to pull the sweater on. It's neck hole struggling to be large enough to let the hair emerge.

"You sure we're safe here?" Ace questioned, watching him with interest. He grinned down at her, with so many teeth that such a thin face shouldn't be able to conceal them. "Oh, yes. We are completely fine, there is absolutely _nothing_ to worry about."

Ace tilted her head, he just kept smiling. "You have no idea what's going on, do you?"

His smile continued. "No, not a clue. Doubtless you'll enlighten me." He seemed to be completely attentive. His wide eyes watched her with almost crazed intensity.

Ace had to wonder how many times she would have to relate the same under-explained story. "TARDIS has lost it's mind. We're trying to survive anything it can throw at us. Which so far has been-" Ace almost felt a surge of pride along with the surges of pain from injured flesh, she had survived a lot so far today. Or, in the last few days. Or... never mind. "-Freezing, burning and spinning us to death." She waited for him to interrupt. He just sat down and interlaced his fingers.

"I am waiting, don't keep us in suspense. Do _tell_." His large nose dripped sweat onto his lap.

Ace headed towards the door, peeking her head out.

"So, we're heading into the TARDIS's…" She _had_ to come up with a better term. "Control center. Because the TARDIS is making you reverse lives." That made her feel a little more confident, a _little_ less idiotic.

He almost seemed proud of her as he mimicked her movement to the door. Tower over and looking out. "Rather stuffy _isn't_ it?"

Ace looked up at him, "You seem so-" She watched his smile grow dimmer. A darker edge to his eyes. Ace couldn't finish that sentence. She had to wonder why this one was'all together'. He seemed hardly _phased_, where as he'd just stopped being mute and underwent a total body transformation.

"Is it safe to leave yet, Professor?"

The Doctor ignored her, then, looked down. "_Oh_! You mean _me_? Yes, I'd like to think so." He flashed another smile, and finished tying a piece of yarn around his waist. Where had _that _come from?

He walked into the hall, paused and walked _backwards_ into the room.

Ace waited. He walked back into the corridor.

"Are you coming along? Or are you going to sit and mope about in there all day?"

He didn't come back into the room this time and instead headed up the hall. Ace followed him, her lips pulling into a tense line.

"Doctor, this is the way we _came_!" She thumbed over her shoulder where they had been headed before tucking away for a moment's reprieve in that cricket room. She watched his long gate as he walked away.

"Professor! You're headed the _wrong_ way!" Ace jogged after him, slowing as they neared the door that had burst open with a plume of flame.

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "...Really?" And he kept walking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's notes: I loved the 4th Doctor. So, I am having a blast writing him. =D _


	9. Under the Influence

_Author's notes: Yay! I finally got a chance to post more! (A little editing to the last part, I had changed some words up, but, apparently did not save that. So, for those of you who read the sloppy ending, sorry!)_

**Reversion part 9**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace would have grabbed her Doctor's arm and tried to get him to explain why they were walking back from whence they came. But, this one seemed so incredibly unworried, almost manic in his smile. She walked beside him, glancing to see if he even noticed the fire scarred wall. He walked past the charred door without even missing a stride.

"Doctor?" She had hesitated, and was behind him now. He was still confidently walking the corridor. Ace realized the lights were growing in intensity, no longer amber, but, changing. She couldn't define the color yet.

She focused her Cheetah eyes on the Doctor. He wasn't glowing as far as she could tell, of course, the growing lights could be hiding it. He wasn't even sweating anymore.

Something tingled in the back of Ace's brain, something was stirring. The urge to attack. She slouched a little, watching his stride, his unafraid stance. He hardly even seemed to notice she existed.

She had to pin him down. Wrestle him to the floor, force him to…to what? Why did she feel this!? Ace watched his back, a shiver of fear and anxiety made her tense. She slinked closer to him.

A noise brought her thoughts to a jarring halt. He was muttering something. Ace couldn't make out the words, but, it seemed to be a pattern. A loop. A song? She took a deep breath, tasting the sweat in the air that was drying on both of them.

The hair on her arms rose as an electric shock to the flesh. She felt a stronger urge to take him down as an enemy, rather then prey. He was stimulating something in her, an instinct that identified danger, she was unable to follow him anymore!

Ace stopped, her heart pumping blood through her, her eyes wide. He kept walking for a few minutes, then paused. He turned, and his eyebrows rose. "Come along, Ace. We don't have all day to dilly-dally here and there."

"I can't. I won't follow _you_." Ace felt herself fall into a defensive crouch, and her lips curl back to show her teeth.

He appeared dumbfounded. "What's wrong? I certainly haven't done anything, have I?" His hands hung limply at his sides, and Ace lowered her head a little. Battling the logic of trusting the Doctor and the instinct that there was danger, she placed one hand on the floor. It was cooler to the touch then it had been all day. Stint in the Kitchen of doom excluded.

"You haven't done anything wrong. But, there is something wrong with you. I can _sense_ it."

"Human intuition, that niggling little voice in the back of your head... _common sense_ now, Ace! I would never hurt you. Trust me, come on, what do you have to lose?" He was leaning down now, a good ways off yet. But, trying to calm her. His smile came back, his eyes were warm.

"_You_." Ace charged him. She was shocked how quickly he recovered, one moment she was on top of him. Her hands wrapped around his wrists, trying to pin him to the floor. This was not going to have anytime to play around with him. He had to be brought down, effectively, bloodlessly. Ace almost felt the Cheetah in her begin to disagree with the bloodless part, but, it was too late to think about it. He'd flipped her over and was holding her to the floor. His wild eyes locked on her, his smile still lingering on his lips.

Ace felt his hands pressing down onto the burns of her arms and she kicked him. She had placed her knee well, and he weakened a little. Ace pushed him to the side. Their hands still locked on the other's wrist. She saw him begin to regain balance, and she went for his neck. Her teeth bared.

He tensed, pushing her arms back. But, she pushed forward. He was only just holding her a half inch from his neck."Ace. Ace. Ace." Calming, a deep resonating voice, trying to get her to move away. Ace just pressed into him with all her body, she hit his neck. Her mouth wrapped around his Adam's apple.

The pressure on her arms continued, but, she felt her pulse racing and she couldn't allow him to stop her now.

"What now? Are you planning on killing me then?" It almost sounded as if he was still smiling. Ace snarled, she could feel his throat vibrate with his rich voice. She pulled back enough to be able to speak.

"One move. You try anything, and I'll tear into you." Although she had lowered her voice, as she'd heard the Doctor do when making a threat, she felt a surge of excitement at that statement. She really hoped it sounded convincing.

"Alright then, let's not do anything hasty." There was a pause. "Ace." He tagged that on.

Ace swallowed hard, it was her turn to be in control. "Who are you?"

He actually chuckled. "That same dull question. I was hoping for something more ingenious. You might want to try this one. 'Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore?' I always fancied a little-" He was going to babble. Ace put a stop to it.

She leaned in and squeezed her teeth around his dirty and salty neck.

He stopped talking.

Ace knew it was only a short time before he would begin to get annoyed and find someway of gaining the upper hand.

"You can keep your secrets, Professor. I want to know what happened in this…renewal. Something's different, and I want you to explain it!" She had shifted enough to be free to speak, while her lips still tickled his flesh. The taste of grime and sweat made her swallow hard, trying to get some liquid into her mouth to wash it away.

He sighed.

Ace tensed. "I'm _not_ messing about!" She snarled, and pressed all her strength into him, her body against his pushing him against the wall. She was kneeling awkwardly, with one of his knees in her chest, her arms splayed behind her, his outstretched to keep them there.

A deep breath resounded in his chest, she heard mumbling. The words were in a language she didn't know. "English, mate!" She demanded, he shuddered, his head lowering. Ace bumped her burnt red nose against his chin, warning him to keep still.

"Ace."

"Yeah?" She was waiting, ready to attack. He went silent, his skin was suddenly clammy under her lips, and she had another burst of feral anger. "What! Professor, what is it?!"

"Ace, you were right. Everything was right." He sounded locked up, almost as if he was trying to talk while someone was choking him. Ace backed her mouth away a little, it wasn't her doing it!

"About what! Specifics! Now!" She wondered if she'd have been better off joining the army with her sudden need for playing drill sergeant.

"I'm not in control... I'm so far away." He sounded almost drugged. His head dipped again. Ace let it slump to his chest this time.

Ace felt his hands release her, she bolted away, waiting for him to attack. He just sat with empty wide eyes and a smile frozen on the thin face. White, long teeth, gleaming underneath a countenance that seemed dead. He was breathing, just barely. Slowly, his eyes closed, and his face relaxed.

Ace knelt next to him, still sensing danger and prepared to attack. She could see where her lips had removed the dirt from his skin. "Professor?" She ventured, she didn't want to leave him here. Not if he was going to hunt her down with that freakish smile. "Like a bad horror film." She muttered, watching him seem to sleep.

She heard a hiss of steam come from somewhere down the hall. The lights were growing brighter still, and it was almost painful now.

His eyes flickered open, only half so. Ace had seen people on drugs before, that state of semi-awareness. She'd avoided using them, _once_ was enough, she just wished she'd been smart enough to stay away the first time.

"Professor?"

"I_ hear_ you, no need to be shrieking like a space siren..." His words were almost slurred.

"What happened?" She was still not completely buying this. Better to be safe then dead.

He locked eyes with her, and his hands reached up. If he was going for her neck, he'd have a nasty surprise.

Ace bared her fangs. "Just try it!" He seemed to focus in on her, his eyes serious. "...Don't give up... on me, Ace."

She blinked. He'd remembered telling her that? She leaned a little closer. "What's going on?"

His eyes drifted closed a moment. "I had to shut down most of the brain... Even this... call it my _subconscious_ if it helps, I need to enter a trance, cut myself off from-."

Still a tendency for rambling about things she didn't quite grasp. She would have waited for him to finish, but, he seemed to have drifted focus and he was talking in some language she'd never heard. His voice faded off, and he seemed to go back into that trance.

"So, who was I talking to? Who's in control, Professo-" She snarled. "The _TARDIS_."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's notes: Me again, this is about all I have written as of yet._

_ Curses you evil TARDIS! If you have read this far, congrats! Reviews are very welcome!_

_Can you tell me the quote from the Doctor without looking it up on Google? Dun-dun-dun!  
_


	10. Face to Face

_Author's note: Yes, just one. Not plural..._

_ I am going to start including little hints of things. Be aware, plot threads are beginning to weave together! Watch for them! And have fun!_

_Watch for the 'Chat with the TARDIS' here... THAT was fun to write...  
_

**Reversion part 10**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor had battled for his sanity before, he'd been brain washed, his body controlled and possessed. But, this was different, it was a betrayal by an old, dear, friend, at the same time, being jerked about like a marionette. Forced to watch actions unfold from his own body, but, no control on them.

The TARDIS was pouring into him, trying to break him from his retreat into his own mind. He'd flawlessly slipped between himself and the TARDIS's power since this regeneration. Only once Ace attacked him, was he shaken enough to try to break the contact, yet, after his contact with her, he was left feeling hollow.

But, this was only going to last so long. He could feel the pressure building in his skull. He attempted to bring his own will to the forefront, he might be out for the physical battle, but, perhaps some old-fashioned talking would help.

Here was to vain hopes!

He concentrated on the enhanced bond and reached for contact.

--------

Panning out suddenly, the landscape of how own mind. Oily, dull colours made up the hazed form of a Gallifreyian wood.

_'Hello…ah, so you do see fit to meet with me! Lovely to see you in this little nightmare you fashioned for us...Must be the romantic deep down, Eh?' _

_-This is our connection, the form of it is your own doing. I tried reaching you at first during your sleep, but, it was too erratic. Then, during waking hours, and you began to panic. You knew that I would have to take your well being into my own care-_

The TARDIS was approaching, freeing him enough to hold the conversation. Long white hair was pouring down her translucent shoulders, swirling about and covering her genderless body. She had black eyes, golden pupils, long white lashes, and a face that held the grace and dignity of the most regal Time Ladies. The only flaw, if you could dare to call it that, was the distinctive seal of Rassilon, twirling across her entire face as if a canvas.

_'…You're going to kill me, you know.'_

_-That is the point. You must be reconnected, only during regeneration are your symbiotic nuclei filled with enough Artron energy to correct the deviation in our-_

_'Don't **patronize** me! I most certainly can grasp the idea behind these **violations**!'_

_-Violations involve incorrect behavior and negligence. That meaning can only be placed upon you-_

No movement came from her mouth, even as the high Gallifreyian language encompassed him in a 'homey' warmth. The Doctor crossed closer, stepping as near as he felt was wise at the moment. The oil-colours danced wildly.

_'What do you mean?'_

She stepped back, the colours around them taking on a golden hue, before becoming coldly tinged. Her diminutive figure almost transparent, she seemed to be drawing off his own energy, and making the landscape bleed into her own emotion.

_-You cannot correct the error you have made. I am repairing you-_

_'Repairing me? **Repairing** me? You think that you can just…'_

_-As you repair** me**, I am in turn, correcting your faulty behaviour-_

_'I am **not** a machine, you can't just begin to meddle about my innards, and expect me to be thankful!'_

The Doctor felt drained, his concentration to keep them separated was becoming increasingly difficult. She was growing more and more ephemeral, and drawing closer. He had to break through to her…

_- I do not require thanks. You were responsible for this, but, I do not expect you to understand my logic. I am protecting you. Although, I know you no longer trust my motivation. Of course, I do not require thanks or trust in this restoration-_

_'You and I **both** know that my brain cannot host the amount of information and control you're putting into it. You're going to burn me out!'_

_- And like a damaged circuit, you shall be replaced-_

Her tone as steel, she moved forward with confidence. He found himself bound to the place where he was 'standing'. She wrapped her fingers around the hair on his head and seemed to be toying with it, although, what this conjured image was reflecting... He didn't want to think about.

_'Another regeneration?! This could have lasting damage on my internal structure…'_

_-You forced me into action. Do not play the victim; you were meddling in affairs that were not for even **you **to take part in. You brought this to pass-_

_'At least tell me my crime, before you go about ordering my death. You at least owe me that!'_

_-No. I do not owe you anything of the sort, Doctor. Once we are reconnected, you will understand-_

_'And what do you plan to do when I am out of regenerations? Hmm? Welllll, we'll be in a deep pit then, won't we?'_

Finger nails were slowly moving across his scalp now. She was regaining her dominance, he wanted to fight her, but, she was the one in control. For now. He could feel the calculative fingers beginning to delve deeper.

_-If that occurs, I am prepared to be sure we can cause no further harm-_

_'…Self destruction!?'_

_-You assume that is the only choice. You do not yet understand me. It will not come to be. I will succeed.-_

_'...Ace?'_

_-A diversion that earlier had been thought merely that. One that required removal. But, I sense she has a purpose yet. Because of your devotion to her safety, things shall continue as planned-_

_'Ah, so you admit to a mistake? Oh, that must put you down on the level of us little people.'_

_- Please, remain calm Doctor. You must await the next regeneration. The information strand will be ready for departure once the energy has built sufficiently-_

_'I most certainly will not wait to have my body violated again! You expect me to sit and wait for your abuse of power to begin?!'_

The 'world' around them was melting. Pools of tinted liquid splashed downwards like running ink. Her caramel and ebony eyes were holding his gaze now, and she emanated sorrow, shaking him to the core.

_-I do know you better then that-_ Her lips pressed against the edge of his ear, and his name rang in his ears. -_... I expect you to WAKE UP-_

--------

Ace was at a stand still, there was nothing she could do, this man was too large for her to carry. _Dragging_ might even be useless, she wouldn't get far. He had been unconscious for at least ten minutes…maybe five. But, it felt like forever.

She let out a loud snort of annoyance. What should she do now?! He was dead weight, and she couldn't risk leaving him. Both for his sake and her own! The TARDIS would see it as a chance to knock either of them off again…

There was a deep, grinding moan that emanated from the ship, and then, the Doctor mimicked the noise. She leaned down close to him, and patted his face. "Come on… you have to get better…"

What if he didn't though?

How could she deal with a possessed Doctor and an insane TARDIS? He moaned a little deeper this time, and the lights flickered.

The sun-like brilliance flashed to darkness and back.

Ace took his shoulders and shook him. "Doctor, something's happening!" A popping noise echoed down the hall, as if the shattering of a glass bowl.

She winced as her legs reminded her of the contusions and burnt skin. But, she crawled closer to him.

This day just kept getting better.

He took in a sudden gasp of air, his eyes vacant. He reached out, and found her shoulder, squeezing it with force.

Ace pulled back, but, his hand was gripping in a vice-like grip. "Professor?" She took a deep breath through her nose. Cheetah sliding in, offering it's assessment. She could smell his scent was laced with fear and his body's systems were being pushed to the max.

His huge eyes looked down at her. "It is imperative we leave. We aren't going get to the Cloister room. Everything is going to be alright, we just have to wait…we must wait for the TARDIS to fix it." He lapsed back into the other language, and Ace grabbed his arm, trying to drag him to his feet.

She took a deep breath, "You don't mean that, come on." He stumbled to his feet, unfocused eyes wide. His skin was incredibly cold to the touch, Ace noticed his lips were a strange shade of blue. The glaring lights showed off how pallid his skin was becoming.

Ace patted his arm gently, leading him back down the tunnel-ish hall.

He continued holding tightly to her, his eyes were unblinking, Ace saw tears forming in the corners, trying to bring moisture. She stood on her tip-toes, running her fingers below his eyebrows, to his eyelids, the pressure making them slowly close. She lowered until she was flat footed and watched them slowly open again.

He took a deep, agonizing breath, his voice reverberating in his chest. Ace winced at the sound, what ever the TARDIS was doing…it looked a heck of a lot like she was killing him.

Ace had no idea how many more lives the Doctor had, and this one had hardly a chance to exist! And hour, maybe less…did that mean that she had less time with each then?

The light was starting to really grind on her nerves, and the fact that the Doctor was little more then a puppet, that wasn't sitting well either.

"Oi! You stupid heap of junk! What is it you're playing at?! You and your *%# abuse?!" She growled, kicking at the wall.

"Quietly, quietly! No need to shout…" The Doctor said softly, his syrupy voice was hoarse, his hand releasing her and falling over his chest. Scrambling fingers across his shirt, as if to ease a cramp besetting him.

"Any better?" Ace tried to sound nonchalant. But, the fact that his eyes were rolling back into his head, kept her from feeling any form of comfort. "…Professor, can you hear me?"

"No. Why do you ask?" His voice was slurred, his eyes fluttered open.

"The lights, Doctor, they're getting brighter. Somethin' bad's going to happen."

He weaved, his pupils dilated despite the intense illumination around them. "-You must no longer interfere! Your dragging him about is only draining my energy and keeping me from my full attentiveness to the remedying of the situation."

Ace was hardly listening to the chastising, she was instead trying to support the Doctor, who had crumpled as if his body was asleep, while his mouth was being used.

"You're killing him!" Ace screamed, she put her hand to his face, it was cold and greying. She moved on, putting her hands over his hearts, feeling their palpitation beneath her fingers. Heart failure?

"Put him through this hell to make it so you can chat to him again?!" She wrapped her arms around him, feeling protective, as if she had some hope of keeping him from the pain.

She snarled, slamming a burned fist across the metal walls, her anger resonating as her voice grew in intensity. "You stupid, bloody machine! You've got some high and mighty reasoning for all this?! Look, you've gotta see what you're doing to him! All that brilliant Time-Lord-ian technology and you honestly can't see this is wrong?!"

The lights were blinding, Ace couldn't keep her eyes open. She fell back to the floor, every ache and pain from her skin making itself known. The Doctor's body was still and cold, Ace traced her way to his arms. Pulling herself as close to him as she could. Burying her face into his thick hair, trying to block out the light.

Frustration burst from her small abused frame. She set free every expletive she knew and hit her fist against his chest. "I don't know how to save you."

Ace mumbled into the curly hair, knowing it was pointless to be crying. But, she couldn't resist letting herself mourn the seemingly hopeless situation. Even if she'd had all the Nitro she could handle, it wouldn't do any good. So, what was there for her to do?

"Doctor, I can handle fighting Daleks, blowing up vampires, battling candy coated cheerleaders with guns, but, what do I do with _this_?"

She felt for the heart beats again, and felt them slowing. She'd never held someone as they died…She'd lost close friends though. This was not the same, she could hear his breaths become shallower, and feel the sluggish heart beats.

The lights that had penetrated even her closed eyes, flickered out. Ace shuddered at the change, a tingling sensation coursing through her. The Doctor trembled, his hearts stopping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A_uthor's notes: I am really enjoying this, but, regretably, I didn't have much time for 4th Doctor. He had to pass on rather quickly. 100 Points for those who have read thus far.(These points are absolutely useless, outside the context of me liking to give them. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside) =D_


	11. Colour the World

_Author's notes: I have seen very little of the 3rd Doctor._

_ So, I am trying really hard to get his lines right. But, I am shooting in the dark._

_Please, let me know if anything sounds out of character. _

_And enjoy as we begin the last bit of our journey!  
_

**Reversion part 11**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor became aware of the pressure surrounding his head before he could even take his first breath. His fingers were still numb. But, his blood would begin pumping again. At least, he certainly hoped it would.

Ah. There it was. Sensations began to pour in from his extremities. Still, there was a pressure on his head.

He felt something on his neck as well. Eyes opened, he saw absolutely, the most worrying thing. He saw, nothing.

The pressure on his head seemed to coincide with the beating of a heart. He had to assume someone was currently clinging to his skull.

"Hello up there. I don't suppose releasing me would be too much of a hassle for you, would it?" His voice cracked pitch and seemed to settle into a smooth elder voice. Well, that could be acceptable, he supposed.

The pressure did release, and he heard sniffling. "Jo? Are you alright?" He couldn't remember having led her to a cave lately. He couldn't remember having taken her anywhere lately…he last remembered an encounter with a large arachnid…

He moaned, putting it from his mind. He certainly didn't want to have to remember that.

"Jo?" He sat up slowly, feeling incredibly light headed and dizzy. He reached around behind him, only to find his hand landing on the soft skin of a face. A wet face, but, one that was warm, as if she'd played in the sun too long. He assessed the sound of someone trying to calm their sobbing. Yes, a female, but, this was not Jo.

"Ace. An' I'm alright…" A sob caught her word, and he heard her clear her voice. "I'm getting used to introducing myself…Memory like a sieve you've got." She was shifting her body, he could hear her, and then he felt her arms wrap around his chest. He stiffened, shocked. She must have been a child, from the pitch of her voice, squeaky with crying, he would guess about thirteen or fourteen earth years old.

He petted her hair, trying to calm her. "Now, settle down. Settle down, and tell me what happened."

The girl called Ace clung tighter, almost as if terrified he was leaving. "I felt you die. I felt your skin go cold! Oh g-" She took a few deep breaths, quelling another bout of crying before it began. "-You…died again. You are you, aren't you? The TARDIS isn't?"

He tried to sort out her words and make them have a coherent, meaning. "No, no. Just, the Doctor."

She took a deep breath through her nose, as if smelling him. Then, she seemed to relax a little. Her eyes opened and looked up. Two orbs of yellow gazed at him. "You're right. It's just you. Good." An edge of strength entered her voice. He had to reassess what he was dealing with, if she was not an earthling.

"Well, the first thing I need to know is where we are."

"We're in the TARDIS, Professor." Her words were terse, and he felt her body moving from his. He watched the yellow eyes look him over, and then rove the walls.

"Impossible. I would know if we were in the TARDIS." His ire a little raised. It was like when he was exiled to Earth. The inability to understand, and the hollow spot the TARDIS left within him.

"I'm wondering where the lights went…" Her words were deep in her throat, as if this was a riddle to be solved, and she wasn't ready to share her answer.

"I don't know. Sonic screwdriver?" He waited a moment, only to be left empty handed.

"We didn't bring it. Probably still in the console room." She was rising. He felt her fingers clamp around his elbow, offering him assistance to his feet. He obliged, he hadn't felt this old…ever. His bones were creaking, and he ached in every imaginable place.

"General disorientation, senses over stimulated, muddled thoughts. Yes, I certainly believe you. Definitely symptoms of a recent Regeneration."

"Regeneration." Ace muttered the word a few times, as if trying to memorize it. "I'm completely blind in this darkness…But, I think I can get us headed the right direction."

"Right direction? My dear girl, I'm afraid I'm at a loss…"

"We have to get to…the clouster, cloister…room? We have to get to the Cloister room. You said it was real important." She went silent, and then whispered just loud enough for him to pick up the words. "And don't let your guard down. I can't watch your back just now."

There was something familiar about how she said that. He couldn't quite think of who it was, but, there was definitely a memory connected to whispered worries and warnings.

He put his hand on her shoulder and she took a step forward. His fingers complained of arthritis, hard and tight.

"We were going down. The floor, do you feel that? The forces are always stronger down here. They do tend to make you a little gi-light headed." His voice echoed through the hall.

"Yeah." She was moving quickly now, staying beside him. He could feel her hip against his left thigh, keeping him close enough for comfort, he supposed. It was a little awkward for him though. As a gentleman, he didn't often touch his companions, unless it was a friendly gesture, and then it was only brief.

But, he could sense emanating from this little woman's form. Incredible loyalty, fierce devotion. Psychic abilities hadn't been this regeneration's strongest point. He'd felt it best to depend on the works of machines rather then the unseen. Still, as his contact with her continued, he felt stronger and stronger reading from her.

"Excuse me, young lady. But, what race are you?" He felt her stride began to move faster.

"Human. Mostly. The eyes threw you through a loop, eh, Professor?" She sounded amused at this. The orbs in question flashed up to look at him.

"Hmm. Thank you." His clipped tones contradicted her youthful speech. There was utter silence surrounding them, and the darkness was smothering.

He was beginning to hear something buzzing. A vibration in the walls, pulsing, a shivering of the metal around them. A dizziness beset him, making him blink rapidly, as if to ward it away.

Even his knees ached as they walked. Complaining of the motion between each step.

A "Thwish" resounded, as a door opened, off to their right. Humid air poured across him and his companion, he sensed her tense before her warning escaped her lips.

"Look out, Doctor!"

An ephemeral figure emerged from the open door, crossing in front of them with incredible speed, and splashing against the wall. Dashed into thousands of wisps of smoke.

"What was that?!" He could feel her tension, her shoulder hard under his hand.

He remained silent, he had some nasty suspicions. "A phantom. If the TARDIS put the lights out, it would either be rerouting the energy, or… simply trying to scare us. But, I doubt the latter. Far too simplistic."

His companion was beginning to move. He felt her stoop slightly, as if resisting the urge to crouch.

--------

Ace sniffed the air. There was no scent lingering from the smoky-creature. It had to be something the TARDIS was using to toy with their brains.

"It's already got us well and scared, Doctor. What would it be rerouting the power for? If there's something big going to happen, why wait until we're this deep in?" The shoes from 'cricket room' helped with the pain, but, the raw skin on her feet was vying for her attention.

"You have any connection? You sense anything at all?"

"Hardly. Not even a hint of her presence." His voice continued to be properly toned, and Ace had to wonder if this Doctor was any fun at all. He seemed awfully…boring. Just so much like the grandparents that sat around, ate chips and drank tea while watching the telly.

Not that she expected them all to be young with blonde hair and a smooth face…but, like this persona or not, she had bigger issues to deal with.

She heard another door open, and Ace blinked hard a few times. There was something vibrating in the walls. It made her feel, well, exactly as the Doctor had said. Light headed.

This current Doctor would make a great documentary voice over. Ace had to stop letting her attention wander. She watched another figure curl it's way into the hall, it also slammed into the wall, splintering. That one seemed more substantial then the last one had.

Ace closed her eyes, trying to ease the sudden headache. She opened them again, and found herself staring at a haze of drizzling colours, they were deep and rich and dripping from the ceiling.

"Doctor?"

No response came, Ace glanced at him, a scent wafted into her nose. It was fear, and it was the Doctor's distinctive blend. His face was narrow planes of shadows, grim about the mouth.

Ace didn't want to wait for explanations. The TARDIS hadn't been able to kill her yet, and she was getting tired of games. Sometimes, you had to allow yourself to be a pawn in this life long game of chess. But, right now, logic was evasive, and deep rooted emotion was frothing in her.

The curtain of oozing colours still blocked their path, Ace reached up, roughly tugging his hand off her shoulder and curling her fingers into his. She pulled forward, even as she felt the Doctor try to hold her back.

She ran toward the silky fluid.

Cooling liquid tingled down her body, bursting across the injured skin. Ace opened her eyes. The colours danced around her, but, she was still completely dry, even as she shivered at the cold drizzle down her back.

The light headedness faded abruptly. The hall she had rather convinced herself she'd been standing in was gone. Instead, a rain of dark browns and purples covered her.

She saw a blindingly golden spray dash itself across, shattering on Ace's body. Ace coughed instinctively. A welling of pain twinged the back of Ace's neck, or was it her skull?

Ace felt something burst.

Immediately, she felt the TARDIS. She sensed the presence, in a way she never had before.

Ace forced her eyes open, and she was laying in a fluctuating field of greens. Trees glittered golden, and The Doctor was standing over her. His brow furrowed, his hand patting her cheek.

"Come along, young lady, come along. Wake up…" He stopped as she blinked at him a few times.

Ace stiffened, there was a clock ticking. It had gotten into her head. She could hear it, counting down to something.

The Doctor stood, eyes scanning the area. Ace followed his example. She tried to blink away a wave of pulsing pain. A glimmer of gold forming on the edges of her vision. "Doctor is this-"

"Gallifrey. Or, a hallucinatory representation of it." He was still scowling, and his eyes darted around.

The ticking in her head was gaining presence. Her throat had gone dry.

Ace nodded, watching the sky fight for a place as blue or honey. "The TARDIS knows we aren't going to fall for this. It's too…trippy." The shifting hues kept her from focusing her eyes, and she found the only solid object was the Doctor.

Smooth ripples of colour twirled around the grass. The Doctor was slowly lowering himself to the ground. He tried to mask a wince as he bent his knees.

"What are you doing? We have to get out of here!"

"Sitting. We're going to think this out." He steepled his fingers and laid them under his chin. Tapping lightly at the skin.

Ace rolled her eyes. Yes, of course, it made sense. Get things in order as well as possible, since there was a moment's peace. But, that didn't mean she had to _like_ it. "Fine. What are we thinking about then?" She flopped into the grass and sat there disconsolate. Her fingers trailed through the imaginary grass, trying to subdue the need for escape.

"How this came about. What exactly happened?" He muttered, his eyes gazing at nothing.

Ace shifted her sitting position to something a little more mature, and glanced around. "Well, you said something about Nightmares early on. Oh, come on, Professor, we can't just sit here! How many lives do you have left!?"

"Two. Quiet, Ace." He sounded a lot like her Doctor for a moment, and with the concerned grimace, he almost looked like him. "Nightmares. That's not unusual, why tell you about it?"

Secretive by nature. Ace had to get used to that fact. She hadn't known he was prone to nightmares.

"Any unusual behaviour?" A mild tone, as if this was a discussion about springtime.

"You're always unusual! I don't know, you'd been…" Ace nodded slowly. "_Actually_ Professor, you'd been vanishing. I'd wake up in the morning, and you weren't around. You'd usually show up in the console room a few ticks later, but, you never said what you'd been up to."

"Would we still be in flight? We would be in the Time Vortex?" He seemed to be getting a little more animated. Ace found a small smirk creasing her lower cheek.

"Most of the time. But, you'd been at this vanishing act for almost a month, so not always. We'd go off somewhere, and I never thought twice about it." Some great student she'd turned out to be. He'd been practically laying a mystery out in front of her, and she'd not even noticed.

"Thank you. Now, sit quietly and let me think." He sounded like one of her school teachers back on Earth. Ace flopped backwards with a snort. The semi-liquid grass pooled through her fingers as she squeezed it.

"Professor?"

"I did ask you to be quiet." He sounded more tired then annoyed. Not that she could blame him. She hadn't died lately, much less, come back to die again _later_.

"It's brill' to have some time to think and all. But what are we gonna do after you're done?" Her elbows locked, pushing her up enough to look at him. He seemed to be ignoring her.

His hair was a mess, wrinkles outlined hollowed eyes, and his skin was still filthy. Ace sighed a little, and let him go back to thinking.

What to do while he pondered though? Ace yawned, a nap sounded incredibly inviting. But, there was no chance she was letting her guard down. Not even in this imaginary paradise.

There was a contemplative moan from the Doctor. He tilted his head a notch. "Yesterday. Was there anything out of the ordinary?"

Ace flopped back, a gentle blade of grass dipped to tickle her forehead. "Not really. I blew up a space observation station that was dropping into the orbit of a planet of monkey people." A naughty smile pulled her lips back to bare her feral teeth.

"You should not find pleasure in that, young lady." Shocked, maybe a little distraught. Ace kind of wanted to leave it a minute, and get a glance at his reaction.

She'd grown up though, she was more mature then that. "It had been abandoned for a few hundred years, it was going to blow a chunk out of the planet if we didn't stop it…It was _wicked_. The whole thing just burst into flame, I bet the monkeys got a good fire show that night-"

"I don't have to hear the details. It would seem what was important to you, doesn't relate _at all_ to what we're dealing with now." He sounded exasperated. Ace nodded.

It _had_ been wicked though. Highlight of probably a week or two. She'd went directly to her room and began mixing a new batch of Nitro. Something with more kick for a larger scale project… like, blowing up _another_ space station.

"Wait a tick! You said goodnight to me last night…" Ace sat up, sidling closer to him. "You _walked_ me down the hall to my room, you said goodnight, and waited until I went in. You'd never done that before. Usually, you're half under the TARDIS console. I'm lucky if you even notice when I leave."

"How far down the hall do you live?" He seemed to have found this interesting, Ace obliged him.

"Twenty doors down, turn right, third door on the left." Another smile crept across her face, she flipped onto her stomach, arms bracing her up near his knee. "It's a good detour for you." She grew serious. He'd been up to something last night. What ever he'd done, it was what made today the living hell it was.

"Clever girl. My taste in companions remains somewhat intact. Even while my fashion sense definately leaves something lacking." He commented dryly on the cricket outfit that his previous incarnation had put on.

Ace smirked at the compliment and looked at her own cricket polo.

Her attention was diverted elsewhere, as a willowy white creature took shape.

"Doctor, there's company." She tensed as he turned to look over his shoulder. There was a pastel warmth to the ivory that made the woman. If she could be called that.

It was impossible for Ace to tell where hair ended and clothing began. It was all a shifting bleached shade. A perfect face, had a giant twirling tattoo across it. Which made the visage seem slightly fearsome. Arms were crossed, and she had a forbidding look in her glittering eyes.

_-I came to converse-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's note:I am pulling everything together now..._

_Reviews make the world a little brighter. Lighten up a Author's day. Leave a review!  
_


	12. Doors to be Opened

_Author's note: I am so sorry for the delay, I have been very busy! But, I have ALMOST finished the entire story, and I may have 2 or 3 parts until the end! So, enjoy this long-delayed update!_

**Reversion part 12**

* * *

Ace heard the voice in her head, and there was a burst of golden colour which made her wince. She hazarded a glance at the Doctor. He was perturbed, but, obviously knew the wraith.

_-Your conversation is amusing-_

"Amusing. It must be far more then that to manifest a semi-corporeal form." He seemed ready to go on, when the emblem faced beauty lifted a hand to stop him.

_-I have done this for you before. Even beyond the confines of this…box. Still, you are correct-_

Ace swiftly worked this out in her head. If there was something tangible to this woman, then, she could be attacked. If the Doctor gave _any_ signal, she would be at the throat.

That black symbol on her face, it was the same as Ace had seen on the Doctor's door. It appeared now and then in random places around. As well, this woman had to be something of the TARDIS.

"Correct? How." He was prying for information, Ace watched a crafty little glint come to his eyes.

_-You are reconstructing the past. I intend to hear the outcome-_

"We do not have the entire story yet. Perhaps you would allow me to ask you some questions?"

Ace watched them locked with one another. There was something of a deep familiarity between them, Ace could only watch from the outside.

_-An immediate unhindered regeneration.-_

Did the TARDIS just use a _life_ to haggle? "Oi." The teen muttered, these stakes were a bit out of her range. She opened her mouth, to encourage the Doctor to turn the dame down. Just for the heck of it, with the perk of staying alive.

"I would be unable to ask them as _well_ as remember the answers you give. It would be a useless trade." He concluded, his arms crossing in a mimic. A stand still for the moment.

_-She would ask in your place. Surely, she can remember-_

Attention shifted, and Ace felt incredibly exposed. "You're not pinning nothin' on me, doodle face." Ace said in her most confident tone. She saw amusement sparkle across the black and white features.

"I agree."

Interest shifted back to the Doctor at this announcement. Ace shook her head, leaping up to force herself into the choice. "Doctor! It's got to be some kind of trap. She's trying to kill you _quietly_ this time 'round!"

"I'll speak to my companion alone a moment." He rose from his seat in the grass and grabbed Ace's shoulder. He walked her a few feet away. "So far, it would seem my regenerations have done nothing of use. Disappointing bunch, the lot of them. This is a chance to have questions answered."

"But, we can work this out _ourselves_! We can't trust her." Ace glanced back at the TARDIS female, and curled a lip at her.

"We must. I don't have time to sort this, we could make more progress then ever before. Don't be afraid. Sometimes we need to make sacrifices to defeat our fears." He turned away and nodded to the TARDIS. She responded and moved closer. Old and transparent fingers entwined a moment.

_-I am prepared to respond to your queries-_ The white woman released his hands, and he went ashen. Inhuman eyes focused in on Ace.

Unprepared. Uh-oh. Ace tried to find something.

The Doctor collapsed, his hands curling and uncurling slowly. He grasped at his head.

"_What's _ the damage? Who did it?" Not much time, if she had to get as much information before he regenerated.

_-He inflicted himself-_

"You're infuriating!"

_-This is confirmed-_

Ace wanted so badly to kick the little woman in the shin, hard as she could. Tie a Nitro in her hair. Watch her try to get free before it exploded… deep breath. The Cheetah virus had been active for hours now, and Ace had to remember that her violent needs could not be carried out.

"Whatever you say. Now, how about we actually get somewhere with this, agreed?" She felt a little of her Professor's 'diplomacy' begin to take root in her. She would talk this out, and she _would_ get the answers she needed.

_-I have yet to deviate from our agreement-_

"You and he are disconnected, how, _exactly_, did that happen?"

_-He was too bold in attempting to secure data -_

"Some kind of information he's not supposed to have?"

_-Correct. He had it locked long ago-_

"Why would he do that? What's so important that it would put you into this tizzy?"

_-This is secure data. There will be no response-_

"Fine, then tell me how to fix this! What has to be done?"

_- His deviation must be corrected-_

"There's got to be another way, you can't just keep killin' him and bringing him back!"

_-I do not enjoy hurting him. Still, this is needed. My programming has been adapted to suit the situation-_

"How are these regenerations even_ helping_ us?!"

_-The thread to trigger the regeneration is bound with Artron energy. At the moment of severe instability, I attempt to reweave with his Symbiotic Nuclei-_

"Sure... _listen_, you have to let the Doctor fix this. Even if you're not connected, you have to trust him!"

_-This is incorrect. He was not functioning within his set paramet-_ The sentence was cut off, and Ace watched the 'woman' blink rapidly.

"What's going on?"

_-My response has been deleted-_

Ace felt there was something very close. An answer, awaiting discovery. Was this why the Professor delighted in those twisted games and confusing riddles? The moment of heart pounding excitement, the hints?

_-This information is not available-_

"Alright. Fine. But, this…_program_ you're functioning with is it-"

_- It is a safety precaution, a casual nexus occurred, my systems are shut down- _ The diminutive illusion's face showed little distress. While Ace felt her pulse begin to race. The TARDIS was dying too? Is that why it was so desperate to fix this quickly?

"You need to get this all sorted then? Before you stop runnin', like some kind of computer, yeah? Hold on, the heat and lights that went crazy? Were they…"

_-Partially, I was not unawares in some of the incidents. I had lost control for sometime, but, it is regained-_

Ace finally tore her focus away from the woman, to see the Doctor laying silently in the liquid grass.

_-I will allow you one more question-_

One more. One chance, she'd better make it good. "Can you play back the last thing you remember the Doctor doing?"

_-Confirmed-_

"Do it!"

_-That was your final inquiry-_

Ace rolled her eyes, "Oh, **come off it.** Just the last few minutes before he… 'went outside set parameters'. How much could it hurt?"

If Ace didn't know better, she could have sworn her Professor materialized and was standing in front of her. His coat and shoes removed. His hair a bit mussed, and he was attempting to look calm.

A hologram of some sort.

_-This is one minute before he deviated-_

A lump caught in Ace's throat. She swallowed hard, as his voice echoed around her. He faded in and out of reality.

"-Suppose that you stop grumbling and let me finish?" His hands were moving around as if he was pressing buttons in the air. Then, he fell to his knees and it seemed he'd crawled under a control panel. His arms shifting about, miming disconnecting wires.

"Just looking for…_ah_... A bit of jiggery-pokery, any door can be opened." He sat up too quickly, slamming his head into absolutely nothing. Laying back down slowly. "Hnnn, more bustle less hustle, I think."

He moved to crawl out, and the liquid grass pooled under him. "Oh no. No, no, no! How can that be 'secure' data! _Open it_." His voice was tinny, but, dark. Ace had never heard him so deeply into this mood. Such a tone.

His eyes widened, and he stumbled backwards, his hands going up as if to cover his eyes.

_-Complete-_

Her Doctor vanished, and Ace took a moment to realize the TARDIS was aiming that comment in her direction

Ace lowered herself next to the new Doctor, and glanced up at the TARDIS. "You're just gonna let us go?" She noticed how softly the Doctor was breathing, as if in a light sleep.

The TARDIS's female body shimmered, a smile growing across the translucent skin_. –I am not 'letting you go'. I have succeeded in part. He will awaken soon-_

Ace blinked hard as the entire world melted away, leaving the cold metal of the corridor.

But, the ghost-ish woman remained. Her skin wrapped protectively much like a mummy. So much so, that Ace wasn't sure she was even a womanly shape anymore.

--------

"Jamie? Zoe? Victoria…" The Doctor muttered, his face pressed against the floor, and his clothes hanging from his body loosely.

"Doctor? You alright?" He felt a hand gently patting his back, trying to bring him around. "Oi. Can you hear me?"

"Ace?" His eyes blinked open, and widened. He rubbed at the skin of his face, trying to collect his groggy thoughts.

"You know who I am?"

"Of _course_ I do. I picked you up in Scotland a few years ago." Insulted, he frowned at her. His hands pressed against the floor, trying to support him enough to rise. But, they were shaking.

Lights burst on, and the TARDIS whirred. He could feel her warmth blossom in him. A rhapsody of excitement mingled with his own confusion. His ship was delighted, and sending him waves of comforting pleasure.

His gaze fell onto the bundled up form of pure white watching him. He nodded to her. The TARDIS nodded back.

Slowly, he rose to his feet, looking around. He stretched a little, and then found himself to be in some terribly ill fitting clothes. His young companion was crouching beside him, seeming to be keeping a wary on them both.

Her eyes looked away, and she glanced at the Mummified wraith. "Why's she stickin' around?"

_-I plan on accompanying you-_

"Hold on! You've tried to kill us for going there! No _way _I'm forgetting the balls of flame or exploding floor!"

_-If the Doctor had reached the Cloister room before reconnecting. My programming would have required dramatic actions-_

"No _way_ that thing's coming with us! She's been out to kill me, and she-" Ace let out a sting of curses.

"Oh my!"

"-wouldn't have had a qualm killing you!" The rant paused for a moment. "Again!"

"Now, _ladies_, let's be reasonable here!" He cut in, nervous at the direction this was heading.

"Reasonable!? She tried to kill me!" Ace pointed a finger at the image and let out a guttural snarl. Her body tensing for a strike.

_-You were keeping him fighting. Your fright was driving him to distrust. You needed to be removed. To say, 'it was nothing personal'-_

"Sub-routines and programming, I would think-"The Doctor felt this was the perfect time to cut in. Although, he somewhat had to wonder if he was a turn-coat for defending his ship's actions.

"She tried to kill me!"

"Ace, _'She'_, is a computer, a malfunctioning one by the looks of things. Her very soul is made up of two parts…" His voice trailed off, he stepped closer the TARDIS.

"_You_?"

He glanced back at the young woman. "Of course, _me_! If the other part is damaged…that will take a bit of doing, now won't it?" His attention turned back to his ship's manifestation. His companion had gone silent. She must have been wiser then she seemed.

_-This time, she did not __**provoke you**__ into battling me. We are again connected, as close to the correct way as I am able to achieve- _

Solemnly, he nodded. "Something's still wrong, isn't it?"

_-That is why I __**require**__ you to be interwoven again-_

Definite anger was burning in the mummified form the TARDIS had taken.

"Oh, what has one of those bumbling fancy-pants done now?" He ambled down the hall. His mind scrambling through different possibilities. He was, after all, a genius.

He heard his companion walking behind him. Her breathing was shallow and her feet heavy, as if to be sure her presence was known. Swiftly, he began checking his pockets. Nothing, nothing. String, a sock in need of darning, a half finished cup of tea. Nothing.

"Where would I have put it?" He mumbled, his hands patting down his clothing again.

"Put what? What're we looking for?" Ace chimed in, suspicion echoing her eyes. He shook his head at her.

"Anything that would let me know what trouble I've gotten us into!"

"…But, we left your other clothes in the cricket room…even your jacket'd be way back in the console room. Would you really have taken notes?" She tacked the ending on, not sounding convinced.

His hands flittered just above his chest, to conjure a thought. A deep scowl fitted his lips. "Oh dear. That won't do at all! I haven't a clue what we're up against, terrible position to be in…"

Ace moaned. Obviously, as clueless as _he_ was about what now needed to be done.

He took a proper look at her. She was dirty, hollow eyed, burned and exhausted. Her shirt was burned straight through one side and her flesh was a boiled red.

"Yes. Well…" His attention shifted to where the TARDIS lingered before enormous engraved doors. "I was going to say we should walk-_that way_." He offered her an arm.

Ace looked at it a moment, and snatched his hand instead. Holding it protectively. His scowl vanished in surprise. Her skin pulsed against his, something familiar. Something old and temptingly familiar.

This sensation was not unknown to him. He'd had a wife before. A blending of minds, one of the deepest connections one can gain.

This was not as intimate.

Her eyes drifted closed, lips parted, seemingly relaxed. Her knees gave and she slowly sank to the floor.

"What are you holding in there?" His voice a whisper, more into her mind rather then for her ears.

She was regaining awareness, albeit looking drowsy.

He closed his eyes, reaching out for contact. Worried, he was relieved to find only compressed data. Not the close relation of two minds. That could have hinted a serious problem with some future regeneration.

He brushed swiftly past her own personality and found his. Or, at least, one terribly like his own. "Oh dear, oh dear…" It was the same jokester, but, there was something much older about it. War-torn. Shades of grey. Games of chess.

Panic fluttered in his chest. He didn't want it. He did not want to know what he had placed inside this child.

He could not very well leave it in there.

With caution, he withdrew the information into himself. Intending to adapt it to make the up-coming flood of thoughts a little easier. Rather, it burst open.

A gargled scream caught his throat.

It was old. Too old. Innocence had been dying quickly in the body that planted this information. He was too young to accept the devious streak burning into his brain. The need for control, to be the one with all the cards. To be holding the ace.

As her name-sake was thought of, he felt her cling to him.

Lives shrieked past, dandy, eccentric, charming, pompous and it slowed, easing into his brain, _manipulator_.

He felt incredibly small. Was that what he was heading towards?

Past the fellow with too much fuzzy blonde hair and weight? He chose not to dwell on his encounter with a previous self. It could cause some terrible recursive loop, should he allow it to occupy him.

His hands grew cold. The companion was shaking him, slowly. "Professor! Snap out of it!" She was touching him far too much. Too familiar and it made him wish to knock her worried fingers away.

"Oh my giddy aunt…" He managed to mutter, and blinked hard. Testing the lights that invaded his eyes, finding them far from blinding.

"What've you find out? What is it?" Ace was holding his arm, golden eyes looking at him intensely. Apparently, un-phased by the fact he had used her as a file cabinet. Was that something he now did on a regular basis to this poor child?

"I do think, we could be in for a bit more trouble yet, Zoe." He patted her arm absent mindedly and began walking again.

_-You __**had**__ used the human as a receptacle for information. If I had succeeded and she died-_ The TARDIS seemed to sputter out, it's blank face showing none of the shock that filled it's 'voice'.

"Yes, worrying isn't it? _Clever_ though. Nothing short of genius, although, that is surprising seeing as I've met most of my replacements." His sentence ended in a humming noise. "I think it's fair to say, welcome to the Cloister room."

He pointed down the hall a few feet. The door loomed above him, it's engravings etched across the Gallifreyian theous wood.

* * *

_Author's notes: This one is a little scattered. I am sorry for that. I hope you enjoy and continue with me until the end! =) Let's just say...there's going to be a lot of dust kicked up in the next chapter!_


	13. Window to the Soul

_Author's note: This is my 2nd to last chapter! Thanks to all whom have remained readers, and have let me know what you've thought of the story! _

**Reversion part 13**

* * *

The TARDIS held her hand up, as the Doctor tried to force the door open. _-Dangerous happenings-_ Her warning was met with gust of noise carried on the air as it escaped the now bared room. The cloister bell reverberated only once, then, silence fell.

The lighting in the room flickered insubstantially. Sending shadows into twitches before they began claiming the space again.

"Oh my giddy aunt." The Doctor stood slack jawed, viewing the massive room. Dust was hanging heavy in the air, cob webs from thousands of generations of spiders filled the ceiling. Grey stone was crumbling, even as he tentatively entered.

The Eye of Harmony. Sitting in the center, was untended. Layered with spider-strings and grime. A glaring light emanated from the round inlay. There the Eye sat, powering the TARDIS and binding the Time Lords together. Unkempt and splintering lights escaping the lid.

It's the edges burning with blue fire, a holographic figure hovered over the closed Eye. Head down turned, and hands over his face. A stately man, white hair drifting, as if in a breeze. The Doctor's breath caught in his throat. The chest of the man was rising and falling heavily, as if awakening.

"I did this?"

"-And you make a fuss about the state of my pad." Ace quipped, her own eyes taking in the damage.

_-Entropy has taken it's toll. It only needed a little help for the Eye of Harmony to fall into this state-_ The Doctor solemnly looked up to the mummified face. _–Do you know who that man is?-_

"Of course I do!" He scurried around the chunks of rubble, walking around the Eye once. The TARDIS watched him, seeming to take note of his footprints disturbing the silt on the floor.

"Well, I don't! Who is this geezer?" Ace followed the Doctor's path, her feet placed carefully in his own. He glanced at the TARDIS, who swiftly moved to block her.

_-You cannot approach the Eye-_

"That…that…_clown…_" The problem before him was becoming a little clearer. He twiddled his fingers against his lips, eyes bright in the escaping flickers from the Eye.

The TARDIS swiftly moved to the Doctor's side, dipping her head in agreement.

_-You felt you had the best intentions. With the power you once held, there could be so much good. But, some choices are fixed-_

"Power! Isn't that always what it comes down too? The one with the biggest gun wins! Even the best intent can be_ twisted_, and this is far from the best intent! Oh crumbs. Trapped in an _actual _little blue box and spinning through the vortex until the end of the universe? Not one for enjoying that sort of thing, really."

"Here, Professor!"

Ace was crouched beside an open panel. Smoke was seeping from the wires, her hand held his sonic screwdriver, an old model by the looks of it. "Looks like you were muckin' about in this one!"

A splash of embers sent her onto her rear. She rolled across her tail bone a few times, wincing. "Oi. Lovely!"

The TARDIS wheezed, and the lights went out for a few seconds.

"Rules! Rules, Ace!" The Doctor ran over to his companion and pointed up the stairs. "If I tell you to run, you go up, straight up there, you see? And you go in that door, and you _stay_ there!" He snatched the screwdriver from her fingers and dove at the sparks. A cascade of various colours strobed before they simmered down to subdued flashes.

-------

Ace followed his pointing to the little door at the top of a frighteningly dilapidated grand stair case. "There's no way I'm leaving you! 'Specially not when things get dodgy."

Trying to make her point, she crossed her arms. Although, being immersed in wires, she doubted he bothered to look at her.

"This is not a game for children! Look around you, I let this get away from me far too long-" He let out a yelp and batted at his arms, trying to put out the dying sparks. "Where was I? Oh, now I've lost my train of thought!"

_-Doctor-_

"No, that wasn't it at all…" His distraction evident in the silence that ensued.

Ace heard him muttering about systems that she didn't recognize. Her attention drifted to the TARDIS. Who was standing beside the 'Eye' thing, which really, didn't look like an eye at all. More like a round stone that had fallen in an elaborate well.

_-Doctor, there is an urgency to your correcting this-_

"Why didn't you help us get here earlier then!?" Ace was far from in her best possible mood. She strode purposefully towards the mummified creature and tried to stare it down. "You spend all this energy trying to keep us away, now we're in a rush? Your logic is right balmy!"

_-I could not allow the Doctor enter unconnected. He would have made the matter worse. You cannot understand. You are only a human-_

"And you're bonkers!"

_-You are an impudent mongrel of species-_

"Say that to my face! Just try it, toe rag!"

_-I do not fear you-_

"I've survived everything you've thrown at me yet!"

_-Your trivial attempts at angering me is useless, please, fall silent and remain out of the way-_

"Women! Please, I have enough to think about, without you two bickering like two old biddies and a cat!" The Doctor scolded as he stood quickly, dodging a chunk of ceiling that sent plaster into the air. His feet danced around the rubble as he worked his way towards the center of the room.

Ace wrinkled her nose and tried to cleanse her tongue of the inhaled dust.

"Look around, Ace! There is a _much_ bigger picture."

His biting tone made her annoyance wane for a moment. He sounded like her Doctor, all control and knowledge. A smile tweaked the corner of her lip.

"Right, good of the universe and all. What can I do?"

"Stay away from falling objects, and don't provoke the old girl." His answers were both quick and snippy. "Tuck somewhere safe! This could become rather a poor decision. Oh my, I do hate these sort of moments…"

He held out his screwdriver at arm's length. Aiming it at the hovering man, Ace heard the pitchy whining of the screwdriver's activation.

A shriek, and the cloister bell began to toll. The reverberations of the ringing dislodged huge chunks of ceiling. Leaping for come cover, Ace tucked away behind an already fallen pillar. The filth being flung into the air, forced her eyes to squint.

"Doctor! You alright?"

"Fine, fine!" He sing-songed with nervous laughter at the end.

Ace popped her head up, glancing around. Dust was settling, and the Doctor was not within sight. Then again, there was no longer that creepy old man's hologram hovering over the 'Eye'.

Ace scrambled to her feet and over the pillar. "Oi! Where are you?"

"Over here." His mop-haired head popped from where he was hiding behind the overwrought centerpiece of the room. He was kneeling beside crumpled white fabric that slowly was fading out of existence.

"She looks in a bad bit." Respecting the fallen with a mild tone, Ace watched the TARDIS's body vanish altogether. "That's... not a_ good _thing, is it?" Wary, she blinked through the muzzy air. Her tongue played across the tips of her pointed teeth, reassuring of her heightened senses being just as sharp.

"No. Not a good thing at all. The Artron Mainframe is collapsing!" It was nearly impossible to hear him over the clanging bell and the wheezing that filled her ears. He was back on his feet, manic energy pulsing through his frame. Tense and worried.

The floor shuddered, and the lights finally sputtered out. Ace felt the temperature begin to drop.

"Oh dear, oh dear!"

The flames of blue licking the edge of the 'eye's' containment were growing. Almost looking ready to splinter the rock-like shell that encased such brilliant energy.

Her attention was diverted to the Doctor, he was wringing his hands. Looking perplexed, covered in ancient dust and very, very, worried.

A bit of panic edged into Ace. He was just standing there, his eyes darting around. Trying for the life of him, not to appear baffled. But, failing unquestionably.

"What do we do? What now?" Ace screamed over the klaxon, reaching to take his arm. He did not respond, the creases only deepened on his face.

A slow relaxation smoothed around his eyes. A plan. One of his glorious fix-all plans! Of course, she wouldn't get to hear how it would play out, until it was over. At this point, she was happy with anything that did not result in death.

"Your eyes!"

Ace nodded. "What?"

"Your eyes!" He shouted at her again, coughing on the powder that lingered in the air.

"What's the good in them!?" Ace wasn't sure how her eyes would help. 'Eye of Harmony'. Her eyes. Oh. Don't let this be something disturbing, she didn't want to muck-up her eyes anymore then they already were.

He began pulling at part of the Eye casing's structure, revealing beneath the stone-like exterior, millions of wires. He was arm deep in them before Ace could even blink, the screwdriver hanging from his mouth. He shot a glance at her, she licked her lips, gaining the taste of dust.

"Right, Eye of Harmony. It's broken, we need to fix it. What've my eyes gotta-"

"I don't like it either! Not much of a choice though, have we?" He seemed to be talking to himself, feeling free to interrupt Ace. His hands freed themselves as the screwdriver fell from his lips, catching it and stashing it in a pocket. He grasped one of the rods that encircled the fissure of light. "I've corrupted my own pattern."

Ace snapped her mouth shut, and let him continue to explain, it was a rare treat.

"That's why the TARDIS wouldn't trust me! In trying to re-access my old genetics, I've set her into a tizzy! Poor thing doesn't know what stimuli-"

Ace had tried to look as if she understood. But, with her arms cupping her head from falling bits of ceiling, and a worried brow, he must have noticed she was lost. "Cut to the good bit!"

"She needs a _new_ set of genetics to respond too. My symbiotic nuclei are all corrupt, much as a bad _computer_ file. New input, something to correct the other…files? Oh..."

A pillar next to him creaked in the flickering blue lights. "Fine! Fine, no need to bully! The good bit then! Thankfully, I'm a genius! You have to let the TARDIS take your _imprint_. Your human eyes, she will be able to reweave_ your_ genetics into _her_ program, with the help of a secondary DNA. Mine." He pointed to his chest and nodded importantly. "Chronon transduction _should_ be achieved if I contribute my own Artron energy!"

"Eh?"

Frustration flashed over his face, and then he grew a little meeker. Eyes very serious, burning into her own. "Do you trust me?"

That part, _that_ was what Ace understood. "Always." She shouted back at him, reaching to clasp hands with him.

"Even if you don't understand?"

"Yeah, _always_."

"Well then, do exactly as I say! Pull this out!" He looked away and pressed her fingers onto the stone rod, straining to pull it free.

Ace wrapped her fingers firmly around, and pulled with all her strength. Screaming with frustration as it moved with agonizing reluctance. He was sweating, his face illuminated by the cobalt flames only a few feet away.

With a terribly uneventful twist, the rod creaked. Another yank and it popped free. Then, toppling from their hands, away into the rubble somewhere.

Ace pulled back instinctively, as he scowled at her. His dirty palms cupped her burned cheeks again. "You have to calm down!"

She blinked at him, her heart thrumming wildly. She was in a toppling TARDIS, she was exhausted and bristling with adrenaline. "Calm?! Calm is the furthest thing I'm interested in!"

"Your eyes, silly girl! Your eyes!" He urgently shook her, using her head as leverage.

Ace closed her eyes, trying to force the cheetah into retreating.

"It's not working!" Her ability to remove it had slipped. How long had she depended on it in the last few hours? Why couldn't she feel it melt away, like it should have?

"Oh. This is not good, not good at all, I say." His muttering voice barely reached her ears. "Keep trying! I'll have to open the Telepathic Induction Circuits then. Oh crumbs."

Ace tried to find someplace in her head where anxiety didn't bubble up. Every thought she could stumble upon brought a little more franticness to the search. Something to calm her!

Umbrella with a red handle. Stupid question-marked pullover. Questions. Answers. Doctor. She'd found a home.

Her tongue tested her teeth, the pointed caps that slid smoothly over them were retreating.

"Doctor!" Her vision dimmed even as she opened her eyes. The little hunched body of a man, hidden in shadow. She could have sworn it was the man he'd been this morning.

His head tilted to glance at her. "Well done! Never doubted. After you!" He pointed at the beam of light that exploded from the hole the pole had left.

"What do I do?" Ace chewed her lip and leaned toward the shimmering ray.

"Your eye! I _am_ repeating myself, am I not?" He said sourly. His hand found the small of her back.

Ace shot a suspicious glance at him. He had some wires in a tangle in his free hand, prickling electricity still pulsing in them.

Gathering courage, Ace leaned into the light and was momentarily blinded.

--------

The Doctor took a deep breath, his hearts racing, even as he felt the temporal anomaly that was the TARDIS crumbling. A fridgid breeze blew at the blue flames spurting from the Eye. There would be nothing except a blue box, the rooms would collapse inward, until there was nothing except a Police Call Box. Then, this final room would crush itself and the TARDIS would implode, the molecular stability shattering, and then, there would be nothing. Oblivion.

At least, that was the theory he supported. He'd never experienced it personally. If things played out well, he yet would have to go on theory and facts would be evaded!

A collected calm, it was an _all_ or _nothing_ chance now. With detachment to the situation for a moment, he surveyed everything. He'd gotten down to a final option, and now he had nothing to do but wait.

His brave companion was taking deep breaths, and was shuddering in the light that was pouring out of the hole.

The wires in his hands crackled, sparks arching from one to another, then went dead. He hurriedly entwined them around the sonic screwdriver. A large jolt caught his fingers, he blinked hard and jerked his hand away.

A rumbling crash sent another pillar down.

"Time!" He shouted, trying to be heard above the chaos.

His free hand wrapped around Ace's shoulder and he pushed her away from the light. She stumbled backwards. Her face squeezed up in a tense knot.

"Run!" His voice echoed, and he watched her raise her head. Indecision on her weary face, her pupils dilated, flickering with a gold around the edges. "Run, you_ silly_ girl!" If the TARDIS had been strong enough to push into the child's head, there could have been serious damage. But, the old girl was too weak, and if things had went right, she was the one whom was being affected.

Another crash, he saw the pillar beside her buckle and shatter in the center. Her reflex was to leap away, it kept her from harm for the moment. She scrambled, her legs carrying her up the staircase, but, her head kept swiveling to see him.

He gave her a wave, only the upper half of his hand moving.

Turning away, his attention went to the sputtering flames. Leaning where his companion had been a moment ago, his fingers toyed the screwdriver on.

Electric pulsed through him, and carried into wires that entwined his fingers. Jerking with the twitches of muscle spasms, his head dipped into the light pouring out of the hole.

All the sounds grew muted, his frame was still shaking violently under the current being pumped through the Eye and into him. But, his brain was rejecting this reality, trying to draw him into an inward collapse. Protective trance, something to keep him from complete sensation overload.

His pupils stung in the illumination, he couldn't bring himself to blink. Shadowy figures exploded into his mind, the TARDIS was growing in strength. His eyes watered, and his brain was slowly burning up in the intensity of the connection.

A protective layering covered him, giving a moment of respite. The TARDIS. He shuddered as he felt the heat spinning through his body. The void outside the TARDIS flashed into his view, sickening his stomach. Calming the swirl of his innards, he swallowed compulsively.

A flash of pale orange hovered just below his face. He recognized it only by his connection to the TARDIS. The data that Ace had provided. Her DNA print. He reached out with his will, grasping for the shade of flesh coloured sparkles.

The blueness of the beam was pushed aside, the human imprint swirling closer. He tried to brace himself for the impact.

A strobe made him stumble backwards. Flung away from the Eye, his body slammed against the far wall. Curling inward, he lay on the floor. His bones protesting at his existance, and his brain trying to escape his skull by pounding so hard on it's confines.

--------

The cloister bell gave a final clang, and the echo rang through the room. He couldn't get his eyes to focus. "Just one thing, focus on just one thing...Did it work? Is the TARDIS reset?" He moaned, clutching his head, and curling up tighter. Strong cramps beset his neck and chest, the wheezing of the TARDIS grew softer.

A soft voice called for him. He tried to focus on the sound, but, his head was buzzing with a muzzy ache. His brains thoroughly rattled, he tried to sit up. "Here-" The attempt to make himself heard only made his stomach threaten to explode from his throat.

The soft padding of feet became evident, as silence filled the room. At least that dust had settled.

That could have meant one of two things.

He had succeeded. Drawing his own energy away and into the TARDIS, repairing the connection. Human DNA now being part of TARDIS, purging his own before reintroducing Gallifreyian. Creating a 'new' owner of this ship, and resetting everything into an uncorrupted state.

Or, there was a silence before the entirety of the ship broke apart in the vortex. Leaving only the rescue room to go to the preset co-ordinates of Gallifrey. Where, his companion would be ridiculed, and possibly driven out into the wilderness until the end of her days.

Hold a tick, the sound of footsteps meant _something_. Ace had not obeyed, she had not went to the rescue room.

"Professor?"

A clear voice called him. His eyes finally making out the lithe female skirting around enormous blocks of fallen stone.

A deep cramp twisted his stomach and he found there was no strength to call out. His face pressed into the grit on the floor, and he took deep breaths. Tears trickled to the dirt, mixing into a paste.

_-Here- _

The warm voice came from above him. He allowed a tight smile. He knew that voice. She'd survived, he'd survived and Ace had survived. No matter how much he wished to die right now, there was good reason to live.

Everything had ended up alright.

A flood of relief mixed into his tears. A harsh chuckle grated on his throat.

A pair of sneakers drifted into view, warm hands petted his face. "We're alright. We did it." Exhausted, hysteria-edged-laughter ended the sentence. He tensely tried to show some teeth, but, he couldn't do anything beyond that. Satisfied with the silence, for a moment. He lapsed into a trance, blocking out the universe.

-------

Ace swallowed hard, checking his heart's rate. "He's alright then? Right?" Her eyes glancing at the mummified figure, it's return meant that things had settled into normality. Grimy hands continued lightly touching the Doctor's face, Ace was hoping it soothed him. It was a rare to show affection, and Ace was too worked up to care.

_-He succeeded. Not without repercussions. He is tainted with your DNA, I do not know the lasting effects maybe. Still, all my programs are functioning correctly now. Repairs are in commencement-_

"Tainted? Tainted, Oi! Some big thanks I get! This place was going to all end up crumbs-in-space if I hadn't-"

_-Yes, you did as you were instructed-_

Refusing to get into another fight with creature she'd just saved from utter destruction, Ace deftly changed subject. "What kind of effects?" She tried to use the edge of her cuff to clean up the Docto's face. Just like they'd done back during the whole 'Fenric' problem. Which, she still hadn't completely sorted that adventure yet.

_-Similarities to human emotions. Altered retinal scans. What else, I cannot know beyond conjecture. He is registered as a new owner to my data banks. It might be sometime, before either of us encounter the results of our actions-_

"What _was_ this all _about_?" Ace collapsed onto the floor, pulling herself up next to the wall. Pressing her back into the cool stone, she looked to the TARDIS. The figure stood beside the Doctor, slowly, it leaned down. Settling on her knees, a few feet away.

_-When he awakens you may inquire of him-_

A snort escaped Ace's nose, and she rolled her eyes, before wearily watching the Eye sit in silence. "He never tells me anything." Her adrenaline was draining away, and there was a threat of dropping off to sleep. Although, she could feel the Cheetah in her wanting her to remain on guard.

_-His care for you is deep. He has had few companions that control him so. Sleep. The there is no more danger-_ A warmth flooded the wall Ace was leaning against.

"I can't. I gotta make sure the Doctor is safe."

_-Very well. Perhaps this shall assist your ease-_

Ace's drowsiness trickled away as the TARDIS reached for the Doctor. "What're you doing?" Lunging from her seat, Ace tried to bat the TARDIS's pallid fingers away. But, intangible as smoke, there was nothing to hit.

_-I am drawing him back to his current incarnation-_

"_No_. No more of that! Leave him _alone_. Just... just let him _rest_." Ace begged, her inability to defend him should have been infuriating. Rather, it left her too tired to do anything beyond choke down a cringe.

_-His body is resting, this will not be painful-_ The TARDIS's 'voice' was soft, and comforting. Ace swallowed, rubbing her nose across her filthy arm.

_-Your DNA is already integrated, if you wish to comfort him- _The TARDIS motioned her closer, and allowed room for Ace to slowly slip in.

"Thanks." Ace found sincere gratitude. She sensed a surge of acceptance from the ship, and it's strength building. The ghostly hands wrapped around his temples, and the figure was drawn into the Doctor's body.

Ace watched his chest heave, and the glow of change shimmer around him. Raising an arm to protect her eyes, she squinted.

His hair paled, laying in a pool around an elderly face. His eyes flickered open for a moment, and were pure gold. Ace hadn't seen this face before, "What game are you playin-" The man then grew slightly younger, and wiser at the same time. Ace's words died upon her lips. He continued to change, but, not in a definable way. It was as if he was something altogether more regal and imposing then just the Doctor. Something in his face was wrong.

A pool of white moved from his chest, and the TARDIS was visible for a moment. There was a pulse of enveloping light, and the wraith was gone.

The light faded and there was a face that Ace knew very well glimmering. Ace's attention snapped back to his well being, her fingers feeling across his neck for a pulse. A familiar neck.

"Long night, wasn't it?" The Doctor's, her Doctor's voice croaked out. Ace pulled him roughly from the floor and clung to his chest. Holding tightly, and petting his hair.

"Professor? You're alright then, yeah? You're okay?" Her voice cracked, and she wildly shivered, trying to know to laugh or weep. Her hands kept tracing his head and down his neck. Trying to remove the vision of that man he had been only a moment ago.

"I'm fine. Ace." He pressed his nose into her hair and kissed her ear. Ace pulled back, tears cleansing her grimy skin. "Hazel eyes. Brave girl." He commented softly, a weary smile tugging his lips upward. Ace leaned into another hug.

"We're safe?"

"Yes." His voice was rough. So soft, weary and broken. Ace didn't mind though, she curled against his filthy cricket shirt. She reviewed her relief, and then her aches.

"What'd you do?" She persisted, eyes closing for a moment as her exhaustion crept up.

"I'd…" His voice trailed off, Ace saw something of the look of shame on his face. It was a rare sight and quickly was covered when he noticed her watching. "I was sacrificing your safety for the bigger picture. Taking the king in a very dangerous game, I'd lost sight of the little things that make me anything." He breathed into her hair, "That makes me a person worth being alive." Ace pulled his head down into a hug.

"You'll never fully explain, will you. Always leave me wondering exactly what you're thinking? Teasing me with half truths? Is that a Time Lord law?" Weary, Ace was too tired to sound anything other then bitter. She leaned against him, hearing a pounding of two hearts.

"I am far more then just another Time Lord." He whispered, gently kissing her forehead. Ace shook her head, aching down to the bone. Her tears ended as her body refused to sacrifice anymore moisture.

"I _hate_ you sometimes. I really hate you, you'll go and be like my Mum. Somehow, I fail to be worth as much as the next _thing_...It scares me and I _hate_ it!"

"I know." He reached a hand up and toyed across her hair, pulling free rubble. Ace leaned into him, and she let her eyes drifted closed. "I'm sorry, Ace."

"I know, Professor." The warmth of his body kept her drowsy. She sniffled, pulling her head away and swiveling to look out at the Cloister room.

Golden light was hovering throughout the room. Heaps of stone melted into the floor. New pillars were growing at an amazing rate, repairs were shimmering and twisting into the original room's appearance.

"We should leave." Ace said softly. Watching the miracle of the TARDIS repairing itself. Dashes of light and the stairs were again whole, moving across the floor, leaving polished stone in it's wake.

"Not just yet." His voice was softer then ever and Ace swiveled a little, watching his eyes drift closed. His chin landed on her head, and his lips hit her hair. Ace surpressed a smirk, and let herself drift off to sleep.

They'd have plenty of time after they recovered.

* * *

_Author's notes:*Insert laughter* One more chapter to go, and then, I am finished, and revision can begin. I think this story may be too long to hold people's interest. So, editing! All that jazz. _

_That's one of the grand things about Doctor Who, he's a mystery. And, yes, I stick to the idea that there is something of a 'Cartmel Masterplan' to the Doctor. You can choose what that means to how you view this story! =)_


	14. Darker shades of Grey

_Author's notes: Haha! The final part has finally come. Terrible though I am, this is sort of a spring board for any other stories I might take on. So, while it does put our beloved Ace and Doctor back into what ever might be called 'normal' for them, it also, is a little bit of an AU now. Or perhaps, I am leading up to what ever happened to Ace._

_We shall see._

_Thank you for the reviews, suggestions and over-all encouragement._

_Enjoy, the end of Reversion._

**Reversion part 14**

* * *

Ace's eyes fluttered, whether opening or closing, she couldn't tell for a moment. Everything was dark. It was as if she'd been dropped in ink. But, the air was fresh. She took a long breath, was that roses?

She was tempted to drift back to the nothing she'd been inhabiting. But, she couldn't seem to muster the tiredness. Rather, she was clear headed, and her senses were beginning to panic. No sight. No sound. Just that gentle scent.

Feelings? Ace realized her cheek was resting on something. Something that was velvety and soft. She'd never been one for cushy fabrics. But, this was a rather nice change from where she'd been last. Covered with dust and flopped beside a wall.

Something was holding her up. Keeping her from feeling the floor. She squirmed a little. Trying to make out what was entwining her waist as well. Her fingers found themselves resting draped over the shoulders and touching someone's back.

"Hello?" She said tentatively, her voice a little burred from sleep. A thrumming began, and there was a light beginning to glow.

The ceiling then appeared. Crystals. Their muted edges seemed to emanate a magenta haze. No, it was more of a slate colour. But regardless of the colour, the light was so dim, she could not quite actually see beyond.

"How're you feeling, Ace?" The voice rang around her, whereas _her_ voice had been dulled.

"Professor?" She called, beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic. The darkness on either side, pressing inward as if she was giftwrapped in paper made from moonless nights.

"You'll have to stay calm, stay quiet and just relax a few more minutes. We'll be down in no time at all!" He seemed a little too chipper about this. Ace hazarded a glance down.

She was floating.

A floor was visible, but only just. The same pastel lights were the size of a pop bottle, far, far, below her. "Oi! What _is_ this!?" She began to drop rapidly, she was being held tighter, even as she squirmed to get away.

"Ace! Why don't you _ever_ listen?" This time, she heard the voice next to her ear, and she could hear him breathing. Had he been breathing before? She took a moment of comfort that _he _was holding her.

"We on a lift or somethin'?"

"…Oh, no, not quite. Curiosity does tend to kill the bull and destroy the Barber shop..." He quipped swiftly, seeming to be unawares at the rather mangled metaphor. As well the fact, it was hardly comforting, regardless of what it meant. Or, if it meant something ominous, Ace was too baffled to think it through properly. So, over all Ace had to assume it was unimportant.

"You _alright_ then? I mean, you were well out of sorts last I'd seen you. "

"Of course. I always pull through, given enough time." His voice was still rather trilling, as if everything they'd dealt with recently, was easily pushed aside and forgotten.

Ace went on, enjoying the closeness of his company. Rather, it was like having a memento returned to you. Sort of. Yes. Like something you could close your eyes and just be content to know it was safe.

"-And you?" His voice came again, and Ace smirked, even though he wouldn't be able to make it out.

"I'm fine… Oi... How'd that pan out? I'd might as well've been through a toaster oven!" Ace did a body check, as far as she could tell, there was only a dull throbbing, if any pain could be complained of. She had some clean white clothes on, she let herself worry a moment as to how that had happened.

"A new Zero Room, Ace! Used for removing any outside influences, and letting one heal _naturally_. And, _naturally_, the gravity _is_ only relative." He purred the last word and let her have a few moments for that to sink in.

"Not a lift then?"

"Not quite."

"Ah." Ace attempted to sound as though being completely unsupported in the Doctor's arms, And then _slowly_ falling to the ground was normal. Then again, she supposed 'normal' was a relative term here. Just like gravity…apparently.

"How long we been in here?"

"Ace. _Time_ in the TARDIS is relative as well. I think I've mentioned that before."

She was really coming to hate that term. And it wasn't because of bad experiences at reunions. Not that she hadn't had plenty of those. But, the Doctor was dodging questions with it. "_No_, I'm not fallin' for that. We were running about like rats to get to the Cloister room! There was definitely time then!"

"Yes. Well, that was different altogether."

"Come off it! How _long_?"

"You didn't wake up at first, so I brought you in here. Funny thing, really. Rather pleasant. Oh, about 18 hours, or, there abouts…"

Ace leaned a little away from him, checking for the floor again, but, her bare feet suddenly hit the smooth crystal. She winced, trying to understand how it was she was suddenly on the ground. Looking upwards, she noticed it was a tube of blackness with light on either end. And it smelled a lot like one of those flower shops in Perivale that closed up during the winter.

The lights grew a little brighter, she could make out his shape a bit better. It was back to it's rather sweet-conniving planes and his clothing was of a much darker breed then before. Black jacket and hints of maroon, Ace could have squinted if she dared to look closer. As it was, she pulled back a little.

He released her, and his eyebrows rose. "We can rest a bit longer, if you like."

"I'm fine, I already said! You then? You seem completely-"

"Hmm, yes. Well, I've always been something of a quick healer." He cut her off with a sweep of his hand. Ace could make out his glittering blue eyes, regardless of the fact they were still in deep shadows.

"This place is kind of gives me the creeps." Another sniff of the perfumed air, and she shook her head.

The span of silence was something Ace had not anticipated. He looked at her, looked at the floor, and then finally, spoke. "Ace, I think it would be best if I found someplace quiet for you. I can pick you up in a week after you've had some time-" The lilt to his voice was a bit stronger then usual, as if trying to ease his words by disguising them in an accent. His eyes were stormy, churning with emotions that Ace couldn't identify because of his suddenly expressionless face. His words meant more then what he was saying.

She _did_ see it now. Something in him had changed. He was just a little closer to being not _only_ the chess player, but, the one whom invented the _rules_. It was that_ edge_ in his gaze, she'd seen it before. But, it seemed so much brighter now.

Ace pushed him, a churning her in her gut. Fear boiled into words. "What!? You're not ditching me on some _toe-rag_ planet! You got it!? You just _try_, Professor!" She was snarling now, her jaw aching to reveal the pointed teeth. She refused it, and was spurred by only her own anger. Her hands were grasping his new maroon vest, just below his shoulders.

He wanted to get rid of her. He thought there was something she'd be too weak to handle. "After all I went through, and you try to drop me off? You think I'm gonna let you just toss me somewhere and smile and wave as you leave?"

Maybe, something had changed in her too. "No matter what _new_ game we're playin' at…" She paused, and swallowed hard. Gently pressing her head into the soft fabric of his newly acquired wardrobe again as she took a few deep breaths. Calming herself from the blood lust that was part of her, that had urged her fright into anger "…I'm not letting you go it alone. You_ got_ that?"

His hug was something Ace hadn't expected. Or even realized she'd missed rather terribly. Tight and no funny business, it was a rare treat to receive one, and Ace soaked in the moment.

He'd never have come back for her, if she'd agreed. She knew deep down, that was the way he lived. Like he'd done with Mel, letting her go when the time seemed right. He was trying to make Ace another Mel, or…Jo…or…_whatever_ other names he'd thrown around lately.

He wanted her safe. But, she wanted to be here with him. At home, in their TARDIS. So long as it wasn't trying to kill them.

"How is she?" Ace piped up from the midst of the hug. Hoping to squelch the disappointment at the realization, he'd expected her to take up his offer. She didn't want to think about that. She wasn't really too worried about the TARDIS. But, it was probably polite to ask. Regardless if she still was bitter at it as an entity.

"Hmm? Oh, yes…we'll both be fine once we get used to some of the-" He looked uncomfortable a moment, as if expecting Ace to have noticed something. She wriggled out of the hug and scanned him up and down swiftly. He looked just about the same as ever, save that new outfit. "-changes and _challenges_ your DNA presents" He shuddered, to draw himself back from some far recess of his mind. Tapping his lip with his finger, he appeared to be making do without his brolly.

"Fancy some tea?" He said rather suddenly, and offered his arm, _appearing_ to brush aside his worries. Ace followed his example, refusing to dwell on what was coming someday. The day when she'd have to leave, and he'd continue on without her. When she'd just be another name in his mind to call out. She curled in close beside him, forcing his arm to fall over her shoulders.

"Nothing else on my planner. I got the time."

"Hmm, do you indeed?" He tweaked her nose again, his fingers warmer then she'd expected. A door hissed open from the darkness, revealing Victorian-gothic decorated halls. Torches flickering with their own life on darkly stained wood.

Her eyes took in their newly furnished home. It was quite a leap from the last set up. She tested her toes hesitantly on the ground, finding it heated pleasantly, and very smooth. As if generations had walked the same path, and worn the wood. There were webs in the corners, and some ivy trailing the walls. It was almost like the house in Perivale that she'd burned down. The same mysterious corners, and secrets.

But, it was not frightening. This whole place, seemed older, or better yet, it seemed more_ mature_.

The Doctor whispered, surprising her from her scrutiny of the new walls and flooring. His thumb was tracing her shoulder in a rather distracted manner, a secretive smile lingering on his lips. "…Do you indeed?"

* * *

_I do believe that's all folks! For this story anyway. _

_I am very grateful for alerts to any grammatical errors, or so on. _

_Thank you for reading, and for any reviews given!_

_~W.W.M.~  
_


End file.
